L'espoir
by BigBangFan001
Summary: TOP (Seung Hyun) et Daesung sont un couple depuis quelques années, et G-Dragon (Jiyong) rêve de pouvoir être avec Seung Hyun. Triangle amoureux, possibilité de Lemon/Yaoi. Todae GTOP BigBang Kpop
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour! Une nouvelle Fanfic sur le groupe BigBang! Cette fois il y aura principalement du GTOP et du TODAE, deux de mes pairings préférés. En attendant la fin de mon autre Fic (le rêve d'une fangirl) qui est pratiquement terminé T_T, voici la nouvelle que je commence!**  
**J'espère que la lecture vous plaira! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire des commentaires, car sans vous, cette histoire n'a aucun but et je perds l'envie de la continuer. SPAMMER MES REVIEWS!**

**L'histoire contiendra très probablement des scènes explicites Lemon / Yaoi, ou du moins Lime. Vous êtes avertis!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : INTRODUCTION | L'ESPOIR**

* * *

- _Hey Hyung!_

Lentement, je releva mon regard vers mon meilleur ami. Cette personne qui comptait plus pour moi que tout. Je lui souris en me relevant de ma chaise.  
Je l'accueilla à s'assoir avec moi.

J'avais déjà commandé son breuvage préféré, un thé à la menthe. Il me remercia en le remarquant.  
Je regarda subtilement autour de moi. Le café était très calme, pratiquement personne. L'heure avancé devait jouer en ma faveur.

- _Alors... De quoi voulais-tu me parler au juste? J'étais au studio avec Daesung. Il a pas apprécié que je lui fasse faux-bond._

L'homme devant moi ricana un peu. Il replaça ses cheveux bruns de manière un peu stylisés. Il ne savait pas à quel point ça lui faisait bien. Du moins, probablement qu'il le savait. Seulement, ce n'était pas moi qui avait la chance de lui dire.

- _Hm... Tout et rien. J'avais simplement envie de te voir._

Il me souria amicalement. Soudainement, il déposa sa main dans une poche, sortant son téléphone qui vibrait. Il s'excusa et répondit, parlant plus silencieusement, essayant de se cacher un peu de moi. J'entendais tout, presque malgré moi.

- _Oui Dae... Je suis avec Jiyong-Hyung, c'est ça... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester avec lui non...Oui... D'accord... Oui, moi aussi je t'aime._

Sur quoi il raccrocha en soupirant. Il me lança un regard amusé.

- _Ça fait du bien des fois d'être loin de lui. Il est un peu trop attentif à ce que je fais. Ça me rend digue._

Les quelques papillons dans mon ventre bougeaient comme chaque fois que j'étais avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il me regardait avec ses yeux charmeurs, ses cheveux bruns stylisés, ses sourcils épais originaux, sa peau qui semblait si douce...

- _J'espère que tu va pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec moi avant qu'il apparaisse._  
_- Ah je crois pas qu'il viendrait. De toute façon je ne lui ai pas dit où on était._

Je sirota mon café chocolaté aux framboises, heureux d'être enfin seul avec Seung Hyun. Depuis que j'avais annoncé ma tournée mondiale, c'était beaucoup plus difficile d'avoir du temps pour moi-même. Encore pire, trouver du temps pour être seul avec lui, sans apporter de soupçon.

Son copain Daesung était en tournée au Japon, mais était présentement à Séoul pour enregistrer quelques nouvelles chansons. Taeyang était occupé à enregistrer son album également, et Seungri voyageait un peu partout dans le monde. La seule personne qui était vraiment sans occupation était Seung Hyun.

Pourquoi? Simplement parce qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Prendre un peu de repos, c'est parfois une bonne chose.

- _Est-ce que la nouvelle chanson de Daesung sonne bien?_  
_- hm... Moi je l'aime bien. Mais je ne suis pas objectif. J'aime tout ce que mon Dae fait._

Il ricana un peu, puis continua.

- _C'est sur qu'il n'est pas G-Dragon non plus, vous avez pas vraiment le même style vous deux._

Je regarda un instant Seung Hyun sans vraiment parler. Je recommença à siroter mon café. Chaque fois, le même problème. Chaque fois que je me retrouvais seul avec lui, autant que je le voulais, je ne savais jamais de quoi parler. C'est comme s'il brouillait mes idées. Pourtant, je suis quelqu'un qui communique facilement. Je suis une personne ouverte, qui est très populaire dans des shows de variété. Pourquoi avec lui j'avais de la difficulté à être moi-même? Je n'étais pas comme ça avant. Lorsque j'ai connu Seung Hyun, c'était lui qui ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Et puis un jour, il nous a informé qu'il aimait les hommes également. Ce fut un grand choc pour nous, non pas que nous étions homophobique, simplement que c'était étonnant venant de lui. Après nous en avoir parlé, il s'est mis à mieux se sentir, à plus parler. Quelques années plus tard, Daesung nous à avoué la même chose, sauf qu'en plus, il nous avoua qu'il avait une relation avec Seung Hyun depuis quelques semaines.

Et puis, il y a moi. Moi qui c'est mis à douter de mes attirances réelles, une certaine soirée bien arrosé. Jamais je n'avais remarqué que Seung Hyun me faisait autant d'effet que cette soirée-là. J'ai du rentrer chez moi et prendre une douche froide. J'ai pris plusieurs semaines à l'accepter. Puis finalement, j'ai décidé de ne rien faire.

Après tout, Daesung et Seung Hyun semblait s'aimer profondément. J'étais qui moi pour aller briser leur union?

C'était il y a quelques années déjà, près de 2 ou 3 ans, je ne sais plus. Je suis toujours aussi attiré par Seung Hyun, sauf qu'en plus, j'ai développé des sentiments pour lui.

J'aimerais pouvoir l'avoir à mes côtés, mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Je sais que c'est mal d'espéré. Mais je le fais quand même.

Après tout, vaux mieux espérer que d'essayer et de gâcher des choses.

- _T'as l'air pensif._

Je le regarda, souriant un peu bêtement.

- _Ouais, un peu. Je m'ennuie un peu des tournées de BigBang. Quand nous sommes tous ensemble._

La vérité, c'était que je m'ennuyais de pouvoir côtoyer Seung Hyun tous les jours. Quelques fois, lorsque j'étais vraiment chanceux, le président louait des chambres d'hotel pour nous. Et comme il était un peu radin, il nous met toujours 2 par chambres. De très rare fois, j'ai pu avoir une chambre commune avec lui. Très rarement, puisque la majorité du temps, Daesung voulait être avec lui; et je le comprenais très bien.

- _C'est vrai que c'était bien. Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop de nous Hyung? Avec ta tournée mondiale qui commence, j'espère que tu va t'y faire._  
_- J'aurai pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir en fait._

Heureusement. Puisque si j'avais le temps d'y penser, je deviendrais fou.

- _Est-ce que tu me feras le plaisir de venir me voir à un spectacle?_

Je fis des yeux doux à Seung Hyun, en battant des cils.

Il ria un peu gêné.

- _Tu sais que j'aime pas ça quand tu fais cette face. T'as l'air de me charmer et ça me rend mal à l'aise._  
_- Et pourquoi donc?_  
_- Parce que je sais très bien que tu es attirée par les femmes. C'est de la fausse représentation._

Bam, en moins de quelques secondes, encore une fois, toute mes espérances s'effondrent. Évidemment, comme je n'ai jamais voulu dire à Seung Hyun que je l'aimais bien, il ne se doutait pas que j'aimais les hommes également. À ses yeux, j'étais seulement hétéro.

-_ Ouais ouais... Tu viens me voir ou pas?_  
_- Je sais pas trop, tes dates sont souvent en même temps que ceux de Dae._

Je soupira. Évidemment que j'allais passé en deuxième, après son copain.

- _Allez, S'il-te-plait, fait un effort. Y'a juste Taeyang qui est venu me voir, vous êtes tous trop occupé pour me payer une visite, c'est pas juste._

Je lui fis la moue, un peu triste de la réalité de la chose.

- _Ashhhh, arrête Jiyong avec tes faces charmeuses. Je peux peut-être regarder et demander à Dae si ça lui dérange pas que je manque un de ses spectacles. Mais attends-toi à rien, il est plutôt possessif._

Nous continuons à discuter pendant près d'une heure, échangeant des banalités. Il fini même par me parler de l'émission_ Running Man_. Nos sujets étaient tous épuisés, et je me maudit de ne plus savoir quoi dire. Comble de malheur, j'avais également terminé mon café depuis longtemps, et Seung hyun son thé.

Je feint de regarder l'heure sur mon téléphone, trouvant une excuse bidon pour entrer chez moi.

Seung Hyun fit une mine triste.

- _Mais on commençait à peine à parler. Tu dois vraiment déjà partir?_  
_- Je dois aller au studio. Si tu veux, tu peux marcher avec moi jusque là-bas, tu va pouvoir rejoindre Daesung-Hyung._  
_- Excellente idée._

Je mis mon manteau sur mes épaules, Seung Hyun fit de même.

Sortie dehors, le vent était glaciale. Je frissonna un moment. Seung Hyun déposa son bras sur mes épaules. Rapidement, mon corps se réchauffa.

- _Hyung, Est-ce que tu nous cacherais une petite copine par hasard?_

Je le regarda, intrigué. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça, soudainement?

-_ Non... pourquoi?_  
_- T'es certain?_  
_- Je crois que je le saurais, oui._

Il me souria amicalement, resserrant son étreinte. Mes joues se teintèrent un peu.

- _C'est simplement qu'on se le demandait moi et Dae. Tu es rarement avec nous, et lorsqu'on te parle on dirait que tu évites le sujet. Tu ne veux jamais parler de tes fréquentations._

**Et ça c'est simplement parce que ma seule fréquentation, c'est toi...**

Je soupira tranquillement.

- _Non, j'ai pas de copines... D'ailleurs, j'en ai pas eu depuis... au moins 3 ans... Tu sais, celle à qui j'ai brisé le coeur lorsque j'étais saoul?_

... Après m'avoir rendu compte de mon attirance envers toi...

Seung Hyun sembla réfléchir un moment, puis sembla se rappeller.

- _Ouais... C'était étrange cette fille-là. Y'a personne qui a compris pourquoi tu l'as laissé. T'es tellement cachotier. Allez, dis-moi le à moi, 3 ans plus tard. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissé? Est-ce qu'elle était mauvaise au lit? Est-ce qu'elle t'a trompé?_

Mes jouent se teintèrent encore plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il revenait toujours sur le sujet le plus sensible de ma vie?

- _Non..._  
_- Allez, je vais te dire un secret moi aussi après._

Je me gratta le front subtilement, le bras de Seung Hyun toujours autour de mes épaules.

- _Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est tout._

Il me regarda, surpris.

- _Sérieux? C'est tout? C'est qui? Est-ce que je la connais ou connaissais?_  
_- N-Non... Oui... Peut-être, je sais pas._  
_- C'est pas clair ton histoire._  
_- Je sais. Mais tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de mes histoires de coeur._

**Surtout avec toi**.

- _Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore?_

Je froncis des sourcils. Des fois j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait dans mon cerveau.

- _C'est pas de tes affaires._  
_- Woah, calme toi._

Il retira son bras de mon épaule, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Je baissa les yeux, triste d'avoir perdu ce contact.

-_ Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu fais un marathon de questions trop personnel et j'aime pas ça._  
_- Je comprends_.

Je soupira, content d'avoir fini l'interrogation. Au même moment, nous étions devant l'édifice du studio. Seung Hyun me regarda amusé.

- _Est-ce que tu veux encore entendre mon secret?_  
_- C'était le marché._  
_- Jure moi que tu n'en parles pas._

Je releva mon sourcil, intrigué. Rarement Seung Hyun semblait aussi inquiet que je dévoile l'un de ses secrets.

- _Je te le jure._  
_- Tu gardes ce que je te dis pour toi, peu importe ce qui arrive._  
_- Oui, Hyung. Je le garde pour moi._

Il regarda à droit et à gauche, me pris par le poignet et me tira vers un côté de l'immeuble, pour que personne ne puisse nous voir. La situation me troubla encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir me dire.

Ses yeux devinrent sérieux, il se mordit la lèvre un moment.

- _Je... Je crois que je vais me séparer de Daesung._

Je le regarda, abasourdi.

- _Quoi? Pourtant vous semblez bien aller ensemble, non?_  
_- Je... Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Il est toujours sur mon dos. J'y ai bien réfléchi, et je pense le faire ce soir._  
_- CE SOIR?_  
_- Oui. Comme il repart demain matin pour Tokyo, il pourra réfléchir de son côté et moi du mien pendant un moment._

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il venait de dire ça à moi? Celui qui le convoitait depuis plusieurs années déjà? Les papillons se mirent à s'agiter brutalement dans mon ventre. Je déposa l'une de mes mains sur mon torse. Seung Hyun me regarda intrigué.

- _Ça va?_  
_- J'ai seulement une soudaine douleur à l'estomac... C'est rien._

Je lui souria, un peu bêtement. Si Daesung et Seung Hyun se séparait, j'allais peut-être avoir ma chance? Finalement? Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment espérer? Ou est-ce que c'était mal d'être heureux de leur séparation?

- _Pourquoi tu souris?_  
_- P-pour rien. C'était un sourire de compassion._

Je me maudis intérieurement d'être aussi stupide.

- J_iyong-Hyung, j'ai une demande à te faire._

Je releva mon sourcil.

- _Si j'annonce à Daesung que c'est fini ce soir... Je n'ai pas d'endroit ou dormir pour la nuit. Est-ce que je peux venir dormir sur ton futon?_

C'était à croire qu'il savait ce que je voulais.

**- **_Y'a aucun problème, tu viens quand tu veux.  
_

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre! Une petite introduction en la matière quoi ! Vous avez même droit à un ultra-long chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, sinon je ne continue pas :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 : L'ESPOIR

* * *

Entré dans l'immeuble, je quitta Seung Hyun pour aller dans mon propre studio. Je monta les marches tranquillement, réfléchissant à la situation.

Je n'étais pas absolument certain que cette séparation était une bonne chose pour moi. Oui, Seung Hyun serait célibataire. Je pourrais, en principe, rêver de pouvoir être près de lui. Mais... est-ce que je le voulais vraiment? Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible? Daesung est mon ami, nous nous côtoyons très souvent. Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire une telle chose dans son dos. En espérant également que leur séparation ne causera pas de problème au groupe.

J'ouvris la porte en soupira. Je jeta ma veste sur le plancher, me dirigeant vers la minuscule salle de danse en face. Nous avons une plus grande salle pour tous les membres, mais présentement, j'avais besoin de travailler mes mouvements pour ma tournée. J'avais en fait surtout besoin de ne pas réfléchir.

Je m'échauffa lentement, me concentrant sur ma respiration.

Et si jamais on oubliait les autres. Si jamais on oubliait tout les autres facteurs. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment près à dire tout haut ce que je pensais depuis déjà plusieurs années? Est-ce que j'avais vraiment envie d'oser dire que j'aimais un homme?

L'une de mes chevilles craqua, ce qui me surpris un peu. Aucune douleur n'était apparente, je ne devais rien avoir.

J'ouvris la radio, mettant l'une de mes chansons. Crayon commença, je recula, ferma les yeux en essayant de me concentrer.

Pendant quelques heures je me pratiqua sur mes danses, concentrés à avoir chaque mouvement à la perfection. Je suis quelqu'un de beaucoup trop perfectionniste, chaque fois, quelque chose semblait clocher. Je me remarqua pas l'heure tardive qu'il était rendu. Je ne remarqua pas non plus Seung Hyun, qui était entré et s'était assis au coin de la salle, par terre, muettement.

Je continua sans arrêt à danser et à pratiquer les chansons en boucle, jusqu'à ce que mon corps m'implore d'arrêter. Je me laissa tomber sur le plancher froid, ma respiration étant très rapide. Je ferma mes yeux, écoutant la musique qui continuait à jouer.

Si seulement je pouvais atteindre la perfection, alors peut-être je pourrais... peut-être je pourrais parler à Seung Hyun. Peut-être je pourrais lui dire. Pour l'instant, je dois donner priorité à ma carrière, mes chansons, mes performances. Si jamais je réussi à me plaire et à trouver que je fais du bon travail, je le ferai... peut-être.

J'étais conscient que mon but était beaucoup trop élevé, que je ne réussiras jamais à l'atteindre. Peut-être étais-ce voulu? L'idée de confronter Seung Hyun avec mes sentiments ne me plaisait pas nécessairement. J'espérais presque qu'il soit toujours avec Daesung.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je soupira, ouvrant mes yeux doucement. J'essuya quelques gouttes de sueur qui me coulait sur le front, puis je me releva. Je marcha, presque en titubant, vers le radio pour le fermer.

- _Tu va te tuer si tu continues comme ça._

Mon corps en entier fit un sursaut, n'ayant jamais entendu personne entrer. Je me retourna pour découvrir Seung Hyun assis par terre, l'air un peu fatigué.

Je ferma rapidement le radio, puis je me dirigea vers lui.

-_ Tu m'as fait peur... Ça fait combien de temps que t'es là?_

Il regarda sa montre un moment.

- _Je sais pas trop, deux ou trois heures peut-être._  
_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais là?_

J'attrapa une bouteille d'eau et je m'assis à ses côtés.

- _Je voulais pas te déranger. T'avais l'air particulièrement concentré. Je sais à quel point t'aime pas quand les gens t'arrête de travailler pour rien._

Je me maudit intérieurement. Est-ce que Seung Hyun pensait vraiment ça?

Je soupira, puis bu rapidement un peu dans ma bouteille d'eau. J'essaya d'ignorer son commentaire.

- _Toi, ça va?_

Je le regarda, un peu inquiet. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment parlé à Daesung?

Il baissa son regard vers le sol, ce qui m'inquiétais un peu. Il commença à jouer avec ses lacets de chaussure.

- _Ça pourrait mieux aller._

Ce que j'aimerais tellement pouvoir le consoler...

- _Est-ce que Daesung l'a mal pris?_

Seung Hyun sembla frustré contre lui un moment.

- _Il a rien pris du tout. J'ai pas osé lui en parler._

Je fut surpris, puis je déposa ma main sur son épaule, essayant de lui faire comprendre que j'étais là.

-_ J'ai pas le courage de lui dire que je vais le laisser. Je sais très bien qu'on serait mieux les deux, séparés. Mais l'idée de me séparer de lui me fait un peu peur. L'idée du néant. De ne plus avoir personne sur qui compter. J'ai encore plus peur de le blesser Même si je ne l'aime plus comme avant, je tiens quand même à lui. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal tu sais._  
_- Je comprends... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors? Pourquoi t'es pas avec lui chez vous? Il doit être inquiet._  
_- Non... Je lui ai dit que je sortais avec toi ce soir. Que j'allais revenir très tard et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il ne se doute de rien._

Je termina la bouteille d'eau puis la jeta au bout de mes bras; elle atterrit par miracle dans le recyclage.

Je me releva lentement, tendant la main à Seung Hyun pour qu'il se lève également.

- _Allez Hyung, tant qu'à avoir dit à Dae que tu faisais quelque chose avec moi ce soir, aussi bien le faire pour vrai. Surtout que je ne sais pas quand j'aurai la chance de te revoir avec ma tournée._

Il se releva mollement.

-_ D'accord. Mais prend une douche avant, t'as tellement eu chaud qu'on te sens des mètres à la ronde._

Je ricana un peu. Je lui fis signe de m'attendre quelques minutes et j'accourus vers les douches communes. Je me lava à la vitesse de la lumière, puis j'enfilais de nouveaux vêtements qui traînaient.

Lorsque je vie Seung Hyun, il pouffa de rire.

- _T'as les fringues de Seungri._

Je me regarda un moment, puis je lui souria.

-_ Et alors? Ça ne me va pas bien?_

Je pavana rapidement, faisant le pitre.

-_ T'as les vêtements idéaux pour ramener une femme si ça te chante ce soir. C'est assez... révélateur._

Il releva l'un de ses sourcils, me scrutant à la loupe.

Je me regarda, un peu gêné du commentaire.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_  
_- C'est seulement que c'est assez moulant._  
_- Y'a quelque chose de mal à ça peut-être?_  
_- Non, absolument pas_.

Je lui souria, puis je mis une casquette sur ma tête encore mouillé. Je ferma les lumières du studio, Seung Hyun sur les pattes.

- _Tu veux faire quoi ce soir, Hyung?_

Je le regarda, questionneur.

* * *

**J'aime beaucoup trop l'idée de mettre des gens dans un bar et de les faire boire je crois.  
****J'ai toujours ce genre de scène dans mes fics.  
****L'alcool les enfants, ça dévoile les vrais sentiments.**

**Chapitre 3 bientôt!**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3 : L'ESOIR

* * *

_-J'sais pas Jiyong. Tu veux simplement dans un bar et de boire un peu? J'ai pas envie de me casser la tête.  
_-_ De toute façon, à l'heure qu'il est, y'a ça d'ouvert ou les karaokes.  
_

J'entendis Seung Hyun rire à mes côtés. Je savais très bien qu'il détestait l'idée.

Nous entrons dans un bar plutôt branchés, sans être reconnus par personne (un vrai miracle!) Il faut dire que nous avions l'air de coréen typique, rien de particulier, à part mes pantalons peut-être trop moulant.

Seung Hyun s'assit sur une banquette libre, et je m'assis en face de lui. Rapidement une dame nous demanda ce que nous voulions. Je lui demanda une pinte de bière noir, Seung Hyun pris son habituel verre de vin. Je paya l'addition pour les deux, Seung Hyun me regarda étonné.

- _J'te paie ton premier pour te consoler de ta soirée. Mais tu paies tes prochains si tu décides de te saouler._

Il ricana.

- _Merci Jiyong._

Il trempa doucement ses lèvres dans son alcool, un léger sourire.

La soirée était déjà tardive, mais nous avions quelques heures avant que le pub ne ferme.

Quelques fois, des femmes vinrent voir Seung Hyun pour lui faire des yeux doux. Chaque fois il sembla gêné, s'excusa et leur expliqua qu'il était en couple. Il omettait évidemment de dire avec qui, et surtout qu'il était en couple avec un homme.

Chaque fois, je lui souriais, un peu amusé, mais envieux. Personne ne m'abordait moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tout l'attention était sur lui? Évidemment, il était beau gosse, mais moi aussi non?

Seung Hyun dut remarquer mon attitude un peu vexé, puisqu'il ricana.

- _T'es jaloux?_

Je tourna les yeux vers la foule du bar. La majorité était des femmes, entre 18 et 30 ans. Elles étaient toutes aussi belles les une que les autres, mais aucune ne faisait tourner mon estomac comme l'homme devant moi.

- _Nah... Seulement agacé. J'aimerais ça moi aussi avoir de l'attention des fois._  
_- Mais t'en a. T'es tellement populaire que t'as ton propre World Tour à toi._  
_- C'est pas pareille, c'est des fans. Ils viennent pour la musique, parce que c'est G-Dragon... Pas parce que c'est moi, Jiyong. Tu comprends?_  
_- Ouais._

Seung Hyun calla son Xième verre de vin, en redemandant à la serveuse. Elle revenu avec une bouteille. Je ria fortement, elle devait être tannée de faire le vas-et-viens pour le servir. Il paya tout de même, versant lui même la bouteille dans son verre.

- _Tu devrais peut-être arrêter Seung Hyun, je sais même pas à combien de verres tu es rendus._  
_- J'ai perdu le compte depuis longtemps._

Il soupira, puis remonta le verre sur ses lèvres. Il me regarda longtemps, sérieusement.

- _T'as pas un avion à prendre demain pour le Japon avec Daesung? Tu va être lamentable à l'aéroport._  
_- Nah. J'y vais pas._

Je le regarda, étonné.

- _Quoi? Comment ça?_  
_- J'ai pas dit à Daesung que je voulais me séparer. Mais je lui ai dit que je n'allais pas allez le voir en spectacle cette semaine. Je lui ai dit que je voulais aller voir ton spectacle à toi, et que je n'avais jamais la chance de pouvoir y aller._  
_- T'as vraiment fait ça? Pourquoi tu passe pas ta dernière soirée avec lui? Tu ne vas pas le voir pendant au moins une semaine._  
_- Pas envie._

Je décida de ne pas continuer à lui poser de questions sur le sujet, sentant qu'il ne voulais plus vraiment en parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Seung Hyun me fixa un peu sérieusement.

- _Jiyong.. Est-ce que tu crois que je serais mieux sans Dae?_  
_- Je...Je ne sais pas, Hyung. Je ne suis pas à ta place... C'est certain que Daesung à tendance à vouloir souvent tout bosser.. mais tu n'es pas heureux avec lui?_  
_- Je sais pas... des fois j'aimerais pouvoir être libre... Pouvoir faire ce que je veux. Pouvoir essayer des choses... Je suis toujours restreint à cause de Dae. Pourtant il était pas comme ça au début... J'imagine qu'on se prend maintenant pour acquis._

Il soupira, se prenant la tête.

- _Tu sais, c'est quoi ma plus grande peur dans tout ça?_  
_- Non._  
_- Tu va dire que c'est stupide, mais j'ai peur que si jamais je me sépare de Dae, que je vais rester seul. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie._

Une jeune femme s'approcha de la banquette, de longs cheveux bruns, un décolleté enchanteur et une jupe blanche. Je pris ma bière commençant à boire tranquillement, m'attendant à ce qu'elle aborde Seung Hyun.

Étonnamment, c'est à moi qu'elle parla.

Elle se présenta brièvement, m'expliquant qu'elle me trouvait de son goût (les femmes ont vraiment plus aucune retenue ) et qu'elle voulait savoir si j'étais intéressé à prendre un verre avec elle. J'échangea un regard avec Seung Hyun qui semblait amusé à son tour. Je refusa de manière sympathique, la femme paru déçue et repartie.

Seung Hyun me regarda, consterné.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là?_  
_- Quoi?_  
_- Ça fait quoi, 3 ans que tu n'as pas eu de relation? Quand une femme canon comme ça t'approche, tu ne dis pas non, tu fonces._

Je soupira.

Si seulement il savait que la raison pourquoi je n'avais pas de relation, c'était lui. J'ai déjà essayé d'avoir une copine, chaque fois, tout ce que je pensais, c'était lui. Tout ce qui me revenait en tête, c'était Seung Hyun.

- _Elle était pas de mon goût._  
_- Pas de ton goût? Pardon? Cette fille était un ange du ciel. Elle était même de mon goût à moi, Jiyong._  
_- Si tu voulais partir avec, t'avais juste à le dire. Je suis certain qu'elle t'aurais aimé plus que moi de toute façon._  
_- Jiyong, pourquoi tu te fais ça? Pourquoi tu restes seul? Ça m'inquiète. C'est pas saint._  
_- Fuck Seung Hyun, arrête avec tes questions trop personnelles._  
_- Pourquoi tu veux jamais en parler avec moi? Je te comptes pratiquement toute ma vie d et moi jai jamais le droit de rien te demander de personnel. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?_

Je soupira, prenant une gorgée de ma boisson.

- _Rien._  
_- Alors pourquoi tu ne me parle pas? Dis moi quelque chose de personnel, prouve moi que tu es mon ami pour une fois._  
_- Okay. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?_

Il sembla réfléchir un moment.

- _Tu me jure que tu va me répondre?_  
_- Ouais ouais. Je vais essayer._  
_- D'accord. Est-ce que tu convoites quelqu'un présentement?_

Je me maudit intérieurement. Évidemment qu'il allait poser cette question-là.

Je me senti coincé un moment, puis je réalisa que je n'avais pas à lui dire que la personne, c'était lui.

- _Oui._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, étonnés et intéressés.

- _Est-ce que je la connais?_  
_- Oui. Pousse pas trop ta chance avec tes questions. Si j'ai l'impression que tu abuse, j'arrête de répondre, compris?_

Il hocha la tête, heureux.

-_ Donc, tu aimes quelqu'un que je connais. Est-ce que ça fait longtemps?_  
_- Que je suis intéressé?_  
_- Oui._  
_- Oui, ça fait longtemps._

Il se mordit la lèvre, un peu agité.

- _Est ce que c'est la même fille quil y 3 ans?_


	4. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4 : L'ESPOIR

* * *

Je soupira, voulant presque le reprendre. Pas fille, mais homme.

- _Oui._  
_- T'es vachement patient._  
_- Un peu trop effectivement._

Il me souria, content d'avoir entendu mes secrets.

- _Cette fille est vraiment chanceuse de t'avoir. Je suis sur qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte._  
_- Effectivement._  
_- Est-ce que tu lui as déjà dit?_  
_- Non._

Il me lança un regard presque insulté.

- _Pourquoi pas? T'es dingue de laisser ça comme ça._  
_- J'ai pas vraiment le choix._  
_- Pourquoi ? Elle est mariée ou quoi?_  
_- Pas marié. Mais en couple._

Il comprit soudainement ma situation.

- _Je suis désolé Jiyong. Je sais que tu es une personne merveilleuse. J'espère qu'elle réalisera un jour ce qu'elle manque._  
_- J'espère aussi..._

Je me pris le visage un moment. Je pouvais bien en parler à Seung Hyun. Ironiquement, il ne saurait jamais que c'est de lui que je parles.

- _Je sais tout simplement pas quoi faire, Hyung. Ça me rend fou. Je ne veux pas briser un couple juste à cause de moi, Et je ne sais pas si j'ai le courage de lui parler._  
_- Est-ce que son couple est sérieux? Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle aime vraiment son copain?_  
_- Je.. Je crois qu'elle à des doutes des fois. Mais je ne sais pas si elle se séparerait vraiment ou pas..._  
_- Si seulement elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle se séparait. L'homme le plus attentionné et le plus charmeur que je connaisse._  
_- Seung Hyun, est-ce que tu crois que je devrais lui dire?_  
_- Pourquoi pas? Surtout si ça t'aide à avancer dans la vie.. Ça fait 3 ans que tu espères pour la même personne, c'est le moment que tu ailles ailleurs._  
_- T'es sérieux?_  
_- Ouais. Moi je le ferais. J'irais voir cette nana et je lui dirais à quel point elle est aveugle et qu'elle devrait considérer qu'un homme aussi merveilleux puisse être intéressé par elle._

Je soupira.

C'est vrai que 3 ans à attendre une personne, c'était long. Mais mon histoire était particulière. Je n'étais pas amoureux de n'importe qui, mais de mon meilleur ami. J'ai peur de perdre pas seulement une amitié, mais elle de Daesung également.

- _Je sais pas._  
_- Allez, fais le, texte la au moins, agis!_  
_- La texter?_  
_- Mais ouais, si t'es pas capable de lui dire en face, dis lui simplement par écrit. Après tu va avoir la conscience tranquille. Tu va savoir que tu lui as dit et tu va pouvoir tourner la page._

Je le regarda ébahi.

- _Donne moi ton cellulaire, je vais t'aider._

Je lui donna lentement.

-_ C'est qui?_  
_- Pas de tes affaires._  
_- Comment est-ce que tu veux qu'on lui envoie un texto si tu ne me dis pas c'est qui?_  
_- ON ? Pardon?_  
_- Ok ok, fais le alors._

Il me redonna mon téléphone.

Je l'ouvrit lentement, un peu effrayé.

- _Triche pas. Je veux pas que tu regarde._

Il hocha la tête.

Je sélectionna le nom de Seung Hyun dans mon téléphone fixant le clavier.

- _Qu'est-ce que j'écris?_  
_- Ce que tu penses vraiment._  
_- Qu'est-ce que je pense?_  
_- Jiyong... T'es stupide. Dis lui comment tu te sens quand tu la vois, quand tu es avec elle. Dis lui que tu aimerais être à ses côtés..._

Je me mis à écrire lentement, flattant chaque bouton de mon clavier. Je fini par écrire mon message.

" _Depuis 3 ans, j'ai appris à vivre avec une colonie de papillons dans mon estomac. Chaque fois que je te vois, je deviens fou et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je dois souvent me trouver des raisons pour partir subitement, parce que j'ai peur de perdre la face devant toi. Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne que tu souhaites, mais je n'ai pas choisi de t'aimer. C'est simplement arrivé. SVP, ne dis pas mes sentiments à personne d'autre. Je t'aime, mais je dois tourner la page. Je sais que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi. J'espère sincèrement que tu me pardonnera. - Jiyong_."

Je regarda mon texto un moment, puis je fixa Seung Hyun.

- _C'est fait? Tu l'as envoyé? Tu ne te sens pas mieux?_

Je glissa mon doigt sur le bouton Send et l'appuya. Je referma mes yeux, effrayé. Je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. Je déglutis.

- _Après tu va pouvoir voir d'autre filles, tu va pouvoir, oh, attends._

Il glissa sa main dans ses pantalons en me souriant.

- _J'ai reçu un texto._

Il regarda son cellulaire un moment, puis me lança un regarda amusé.

-_ Jiyong, t'es stupide, tu t'es trompé de personne, tu me l'as envoyé à moi._

Il continua à lire message, faisant la moue.

_- Et puis ton message est beaucoup trop triste. Tu n'espères même pas pouvoir être avec elle. On dirait que tu as déjà abandonné._

Je soupira, ne disant rien. Je continua à le fixer.

Il me prit le téléphone de mes mains voyant que je n'agissais pas.

- _Dis moi c'est qui, je vais lui envoyé._

Je déposa une main sur mes yeux, voulant disparaître.

_- Ça commence par quelle lettre?_  
_- S..._  
_- S ? Hmm... T'as trop de contact. Après le S?_  
_- E._  
_- Se..._  
_- U._  
_- Seu... T'as encore pas mal de nom, mais je ne connais pas de nom coréen féminin qui commence comme ça. Alors c'est une fille qui vient d'un autre pays?_  
_- Non._  
_- Jiyong, c'est qui ? Je peux pas t'aider si tu m'aides pas._  
_- Tais-toi tu veux?_

Je déposa ma tête sur la table.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais parlé et j'avais dit tout ça à Seung Hyun? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était trop idiot pour se rendre compte que j'épelait son nom?

- _Non! Je veux t'aider. T'es mon Hyung, je dois t'aider. Allez, dis moi son nom qu'on en finisse._  
_- ..Seung Hyun._  
_- Quoi?_

Je soupira, puis je releva mon visage, le regardant ennuyé.  
Même si je lui disais, il ne comprenait pas.

- _Seung Hyun, t'es stupide._  
_- Regarde, je comprend que c'est difficile, mais de toute façon je ne te jugerai pas. Dis moi c'est qui. Elle est moche? C'est pour ca que tu ne veux pas me le dire?_  
_- Non. IL n'est pas moche._

Il me regarda, soudainement surpris.

- _IL?_

Je cligna des yeux tranquillement.

- _T'es gay?_  
_- Je suis pas gay. J'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que cet homme là. Normalement j'aime les femmes._  
_- Jiyong! Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant? C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me le dire? Parce que c'est un mec?_

Je fit une grimace. Si seulement c'était seulement ça.

- _Non._  
_- Alors quoi? Seu... Seung Hyun ? C'est Seungri?_

Ma tête tomba sur la table. Comment pouvait-il être si aveugle. Comment pouvait-il être aussi con?

-_ Mais Seungri as pas de copine. Pourquoi t'aimerais Seungri?_  
_- Seung Hyun, c'est toi. Pourquoi est-ce que t'es aussi aveugle?_

Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- _Q-Quoi?_


	5. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

* * *

J'arracha mon cellulaire de ses mains, me levant rapidement de mon siège. Je ne voulais plus être devant Seung Hyun. Je ne pouvais plus être en contrôle de mes émotions, j'avais peur.

Je me faufila rapidement à travers les gens, cherchant la sortie.

Quelqu'un m'accrocha le bras, me forçant à me retourné. Je reconnu la même femme qui m'avait abordé. Elle s'approcha de moi de manière sensuelle.

-_ Excuse moi.. Je dois partir._

Elle ne relacha pas sa prise, me forçant à rester avec elle. Je lança un regard vers l'endroit où j'étais il y a un moment. Seung Hyun était toujours assis. Il avait maintenant son cellulaire dans ses mains, probablement en train de relire mon message.

Je soupira, tout en sentant mes yeux bruler.

-_ Regarde, je veux pas être méchant, mais laisse moi partir OK? Je ne vais pas bien du tout._

La femme paru frustré, me relâcha brusquement Je pus enfin sortir de l'immeuble. Je marcha un moment dans la rue, puis je trouva une ruelle. Je m'y aventura lentement, regardant autour de moi. Personne n'y était et personne ne me verrais.

Je m'accroupis par terre, la tête entre les jambes.

Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire? Le geste le plus stupide que je ne pouvais pas faire.

Mon téléphone toujours dans mes mains, je le regarda, presqu'en le maudissant. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais fait ça? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dévoilé mes sentiments au grand jour? Alors que je n'étais pas certain de vouloir le faire. Pas prêt à vivre ces émotions.

Mon téléphone vibra, je regarda presque effrayé. Le message venait évidemment de Seung Hyun. Je soupira, l'ouvrant pour le lire.

"_ Jiyong, t'es où? On doit parler_."

Parler? Parler de quoi? Parler du fait que je suis l'homme le plus stupide au monde? Parler du fait que tu ne partages pas ces sentiments? Non je ne veux pas parler avec toi Seung Hyun. Je veux t'oublier. Je veux disparaitre.

Je senti une larme couler sur ma joue malgré moi.

Un nouveau message apparu.

" _Jiyong, je veux vraiment te parler. T'es où? Réponds moi, sinon je vais t'attendre devant chez toi et dormir devant ta porte. J'ai nulle part où aller, tu t'en rappelle?_"

Ashhhh...

Je me pris le visage, coincé. Si je n'affrontais pas Seung Hyun ce soir, il n'aurait aucune place où dormir. Je lui répondu, les doigts tremblants sur mon téléphone.

" _T'as qu'à dormir chez moi. La porte n'est pas __verrouillé_."

Une nuit à la belle étoile? Pourquoi pas. J'avais pas envie de revenir chez moi de toute façon.

J'entendis des bruits de pas venant de la rue principale à côté de moi. Je resta silencieux. Est-ce que les gens pourraient me voir?

J'entrevue un homme s'adosser au mur près de moi. Il lança un regard à son téléphone.

Sa posture, sa grandeur, son attitude... Cette personne était Seung Hyun, j'en était certain.

Je cessa de respirer, espérant qu'il ne me voit pas.

Je l'entendis renifler, puis se pris la tête d'une main.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait?

Je senti mon téléphone vibrer dans mes mains. J'essaya de l'ouvrir sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Je réussi heureusement.

" _J'veux pas dormir chez toi si t'es pas là. Gaho m'aime pas et veut toujours me mordre. Jiyong, est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment depuis 3 ans?_"

Je remarqua que Seung Hyun fixait son cellulaire, probablement attendant ma réponse. Je lui répondus le plus muettement que je le pouvais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me découvre. J'étais bien caché, sans qu'il ne puisse voir. Ni me juger.

" _Je sais pas pourquoi je te l'ai dit Seung Hyun. Désolé. Je ne veux pas te causer des problèmes. Je sais très bien que tu as des difficultés avec Daesung présentement, je ne veux pas être un autre problème dans ta vie. SVP oublie ce que je t'ai dis_."

Un peu trop rapidement, il sembla avoir reçu mon texto. Je l'entendis gronder entre ses dents. Il frappa rapidement le mur puis se remis à marcher vers la rue. Je resta assis par terre, ne comprenant pas vraiment son agissement.

Je resta assis par terre encore un moment, puis je me releva. Je me décida enfin à retourner à la maison. Le froid commençait à se mettre de la partie, et mes doigts gelaient. Je déposa le téléphone dans l'une de mes poches et je marcha en direction de ma maison.

Je croisais quelques personnes sur le chemin, personne ne m'importuna. Rendu en face de mon appartement, je regarda rapidement si je voyais Seung Hyun. Personne en vue, heureusement. J'ouvris ma porte, la referma. Je la laissa tout de même déverrouillé si jamais il n'avait vraiment nulle part où dormir.

Gaho accourut lentement vers moi. Je le pris dans mes bras comme je le pouvais. Ce chien était rendu énorme.

Je le flatta un moment, ayant besoin d'affection. Je ferma mes yeux, m'imaginant que tout était sous contrôle.

-_ Gaho..._

Je fixa mon chien dans ses jolis yeux. Il avait une mine triste, comme toujours.

-_ Gaho, mon coeur, il me fait mal. Donne moi ton affection Gaho.._

Comme s'il avait compris, il commença à me licher la joue gentiment. Je souria, heureux. Je le traîna avec moi un moment dans mon appartement, puis je le déposa par terre. Il courut un moment, puis se précipita dans ma chambre. Je le laissa faire, il devait être fatigué. Gaho avait souvent l'habitude de dormir avec moi dans mon lit.

Je me brossa les dents, puis j'enleva ce qui me restait de vêtement, pour ne rester qu'en boxer. Je me regarda un moment dans le miroir, ennuyé. Demain soir j'avais un spectacle et j'avais une mine vraiment moche présentement. Je devais avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, sinon j'allais m'en vouloir pendant des années.

Je fini par fermer les lumières et entrer dans ma chambre aussi noir que la nuit. Je me jeta sur mon lit, la tête sur mon oreiller. Je soupira. Je senti Gaho à mes côtés, je déposa l'une de mes mains sur lui. Ça m'aidait toujours a bien dormir d'avoir un contact avec mon chien.

Assez rapidement, je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla lentement, sentant toujours Gaho à mes côtés. Ma main était toujours à la même place. Étonnant, puisque j'avais tenance à bouger comme un vers là nuit. Et Gaho aussi.

Je me frotta doucement le visage, bailla et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit essayant de reprendre conscience de ce qui m'entourait. J'avais peut-être bu un peu trop d'alcool la soirée passée, j'avais un léger mal de tête.

Je regarda devant moi, remarquant Gaho qui dormait paisiblement sur le plancher en boule. Je l'observa un moment, le trouvant mignon et si amusant.

Puis une constatation effrayante me sauta aux yeux.

Si Gaho était par terre devant moi, qui était dans le lit à mes côtés?

Je me retourna rapidement, découvrant Seung Hyun encore endormis, sur le dos, les bras au dessus de la tête.

Premièrement, comment est-ce qu'on peut dormir de la sorte?

Deuxièmement, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

Troisièmement, je me leva subtilement, agripant une paire de pyjama non loin de moi. J'étais tombé endormi aux côtés de Seung Hyun sans pratiquement aucun vêtement. J'espère honnêtment qu'il ne m'a pas remarqué.

Après avoir une tenu plus digne, je toucha Seung hyun pour qu'il se réveille. Il finit par grogner, puis se retourner dos à moi.

-_ Hyung... qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit?_

Il grogna de nouveau.


	6. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6 : L'ESPOIR

* * *

Seung Hyun resta couché dans mon lit un moment, puis se retourna vers moi, l'air amochée.

Il regarda autour de lui, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Une main sur le crâne, j'imagine que l'alcool à fait des ravages.

- _Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit?_

Il soupira, puis grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur.

Gaho se réveilla tranquillement, puis marcha jusqu'à moi. Je le pris dans mes bras, il me léchait doucement la main.

- _J'espérais que tu me le dises toi même._

Il soupira puis se releva du lit.

-_ Ashh... Mal de crâne intense... J'ai trop bu hier je crois, j'ai des bouts qui me manque._

Je le regarda, soudainement conscient de ce que je lui avais dit hier. Est-ce qu'il se rappeler de mon coming-out?

-_ Ouais, t'as peut-être trop bu de vin._

Il sorti son cellulaire de sa poche (il avait dormi avec ça?) et le regarda rapidement. Il voulu le ranger, mais le regarda une nouvelle fois. Il sembla jouer avec un moment, puis me regarda un peu gêné.

Il se mit à marcher rapidement vers l'entrée de mon appartement. Je marcha derrière lui, Gaho toujours dans mes bras.

-_ Je... Je dois y aller. Dae doit sûrement s'inquiéter et... il prend l'avion bientôt... Si je suis chanceux je vais pouvoir le voir et... ouais..._

Il mit ses souliers rapidement, me salua et disparu en un quart de seconde.

Je regarda la porte fermé un moment, puis fit la moue, un peu triste.

- _Gaho... Pourquoi il est parti si vite après avoir regardé son téléphone?_

Mon chien bailla doucement, puis déposa son museau sur mon épaule. Je le calina un moment puis le déposa par terre.

- _Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi à mes côtés?_

Ma mâtiné fut tranquille. Je pris une douche, m'habilla, me nourrit et fini par accourir au studio. Ce soir, j'avais un concert. Je devais me concentrer et faire de mon mieux. Je devais pratiquer aussi longtemps que j'en avais besoin afin d'être prêt.

Je croisa quelques staffs au rez-de-chaussé de l'immeuble qui me souhaitèrent bonne chance pour ce soir. Je les remercia.

Je pratiqua mes danses jusqu'à ce que mes talons décident de ne plus suivre. Je me coucha ensuite sur le plancher froid, comme à mon habitude, pour reprendre mon souffle. Je regarda l'heure; déjà 14 heures. Je devrais bientôt aller à l'endroit du concert pour faire des check-ups et le sound check.  
Je pris une dernière douche rapide et je me dirigea là-bas.

La voiture qui me transportait passait devant l'entrée principale du stade, où je remarqua un nombre étonnant de jeune fille qui attendait patiemment avec des pancartes, des banderoles et des t-shirts à mon effigies. Derrière mes vitres teintées, elles ne pouvaient pas me voir, mais un sourire se forma sur mon visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture se stationna à l'arrière, me laissant entrer par l'entrée privée. Je découvris rapidement le président qui me montrait déjà l'heure sur sa montre. Je m'excusa, puis je le suivis.

Rapidement, je fis le soundcheck, tout semblait aller pour le mieux.. J'eus quelques problèmes techniques avec un micro, mais après l'avoir changé, tout allait numéro un.

Je m'assis finalement sur le stage, alors que tout le monde était occupé.

C'était le moment que je préférais.

Le moment où la frénésie était dans l'air, ce petit électrochoc, pleins d'adrénaline. Je sentais les fans à l'extérieur qui étaient survoltés et exilés. Je sentais le staff et les danseurs être stressés à mort, essayant de se calmer. Mais surtout, je sentais mon adrénaline personnelle montée en flèche. Je savais très bien que dans quelques heures, j'allais être devant une salle comble qui allait crier mon nom.

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, jusqu'à pratiquement 15-16 ans, j'avais toujours beaucoup de difficulté à monter sur une scène. Non pas que je ne voulais pas, mais le stress me donnais souvent envie de vomir. Avec les années d'expériences, j'ai fini par passer par dessus et j'accepte le stress avec joie. Je sais très bien qu'en générale, tous les spectacles finissent bien, et que même s'il y a des problèmes, on peut toujours les arranger.

Je regarda l'immensité de la salle autour de moi. Probablement facilement 10 000, 15 000 places? Tous vendus. Et ça, c'est sans compter les billets au parterre debout. Ce gens qui restaient sur leur deux pieds pendant tout le spectacle, simplement pour être proche de la scène. Je m'imaginais, en train de chanter une chanson devant cette foule, me donnant une pensée positive.

Quelqu'un déposa sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant frissonner.

- _Quoi? Je suis en train de me concentrer. J'espère que c'est impor-_

Je remarqua la personne à mes côtés, la personne avec sa main sur mon épaule.

Seung Hyun.

Il était habillé plutôt chic, une chemise un complet,les cheveux stylisés. Il me regardait un peu gêné.

- _Hey.. je sais que je te dérange. Je m'excuse. Je voulais simplement te donner ça._

Il me donna un petit bout de papier plié en deux.

Je le regarda, voulant l'ouvrir. Seung Hyun m'arrêta.

- _Ne l'ouvre pas tout suite d'accord? Attend la fin du concert._  
_- Pourquoi tu me l'as donné maintenant? C'est vraiment agace. Je vais penser à ça tout le spectacle._

Il soupira, enlevant sa main de mon épaule, il regarda à droite et à gauche.

-_ Ok, tu peux le regarder avant. Mais attend au moins que je sois parti._  
_- Pourquoi?_  
_- Parce que je te le demande._

Il paru un peu offusqué, puis se retourna marchant tranquillement. Il me cria une dernière fois avant de disparaître;

- _Bonne chance ce soir. Je suis sur que tu vas être merveilleux._

Je regarda le bout de papier plié en deux un moment, puis je jeta un regard vers l'endroit où venait de disparaître Seung Hyun.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'écrit? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas que je le vois lorsqu'il était là? J'étais atrocement curieux, mais je devais me concentrer sur le spectacle d'abord.

Je déposa le papier devant moi, toujours assis, et je continua à me concentrer. Je m'imagina une nouvelle fois, devant la foule, à faire des chansons, à réciter des remerciements.

Tout semblait bien aller dans mes fantaisies. Toujours dans ma tête, je regardais les gens dans la foule, les gens debout depuis des heures en face de moi. Je me mis à marcher en leur direction pour leur serrer la main. C'est alors que je le remarqua.

_Seung Hyun._

Au travers de la foule, debout.

Personne ne portait attention à lui, il se tenait debout, l'air un peu rêveur. Je m'approcha de lui. Lorsqu'il remarqua que je m'approchais de lui, il se mit à agir comme toutes les autres fangirls autour de lui, à crier et à devenir un peu rouge du visage. Cette image m'effraya un peu, un frisson traversa mon dos. J'ouvris finalement mes yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce que je venais de penser à ça? Je ne voulais pas que Seung Hyun soit un de mes fans. Ça serait tellement étrange. Je me mis la tête d'une main, me trouvant idiot.

Je me releva nonchalamment du stage, prenant soin de prendre le papier toujours pliés. Je le mis dans ma poche arrière, puis je me dirigea vers ma loge.

J'y découvris quelques bouteilles d'eau, ainsi qu'un paquet de rose blanche. Je les regarda un peu étonné, les sentis. Je regarda rapidement s'il y avait une inscription ou une carte. Chose que je trouva quand même rapidement.

" _Fighting! J'aimerais pouvoir être présent moi aussi ce soir, mais j'ai d'autre empêchement. Je pense fort à toi! Penses à moi également! - Dae_ ".

Je regarda la carte un long moment. Daesung était tellement sympathique. Les papillons se mirent à danser une nouvelle fois dans mon ventre. Comment est-ce que je pouvais lui faire ça? Pouvoir penser que je voudrais être avec son copain? Alors que lui, il pense toujours à moi, il m'envoie même des fleurs pour mon spectacle, alors que moi je ne lui ai même pas souhaiter bonne chance.

Je me maudit intérieurement.


	7. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le président vint me dire qu'il était presque l'heure que j'entre sur scène. Après le maquillage et les costumes, je monta rapidement sur devant les fans, en les saluant. La chanson Crayon fut la première que j'allais interpréter. Je savais très bien qu'en commençant avec une chanson populaire et dansante, les gens allaient mieux réagir au reste du spectacle.

Après plusieurs chansons, je me dirigea un peu plus près des gens dans la foule, près de ceux qui étaient debout depuis des heures. Je les remercia du fond de mon coeur d'être présent et d'être si patient. Je regarda rapidement, ayant un peu peur de croiser le regard de Seung Hyun. Je ferma mes yeux un instant, me trouvant idiot de penser à ça présentement.

Je retourna sur scène où j'interpréta encore plusieurs chansons.

Je sorti finalement de scène, entendant les gens crier mon nom pour un Encore. Le président me souria, heureux de ma performance. Sachant que j'avais quelques petites minutes à moi-même, je décida de regarder le petit mot de Seung Hyun.

Après tout, j'étais heureux de ma présentation de ce soir. Le président également. J'avais le droit de savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit non?

Je déplia le papier, lentement, presque effrayé.

Je reconnu immédiatement l'écriture un peu grossière de Seung Hyun.

"_ Jiyong. Malgré mes blanc de mémoire de la soirée d'hier, je me souviens très bien des moments importants_."

Mon coeur sauta un battement. J'entendais toujours mon nom crier, de plus en plus fort.

" _Je n'ai pas eu la force de dire à Daesung que je voulais me séparer de lui, parce que j'avais peur de me retrouver seul et d'être anéanti. Hier, tu m'as avoué certaine chose._"

Le stress monta lentement en moi. Je remarqua que le président me regardait, pointant sa montre, comme pour me dire d'y retourner rapidement.

" _J'ai été très choqué d'apprendre tes sentiments, surtout que tu les portes avec toi depuis si longtemps. Ça du être une épreuve difficile que d'avoir à me côtoyer tous les jours se sentant ainsi envers moi. Je sais à quel point ça peut être difficile, parce que ..._"

Le président se rapprocha de moi, me faisant signe de retourner immédiatement sur scène. Je m'excusa, puis lui souria. Je jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la feuille.

" ._.. j'ai le même problème depuis un moment..._"

Sans pouvoir terminer ma lecture, le président me poussa brusquement pour que je me remette au travail.

Qu'est-ce que Seung Hyun disait à la fin de la lettre? Arghh... Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais décidé de la lire à cet instant? Alors que je n'ai pas le temps..

Plus rapidement que je le pensais, j'étais sous les spotlights, la lettre toujours à la main. J'avança vers le public, un peu stressé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par il a le même problème que moi depuis un moment? Il parlait de Daesung? Ou de quelqu'un d'autre...?

Je remercia les fans de leur patience, puis je m'avança une nouvelle fois vers les gens debout. Je m'assis doucement sur le stage, face à ceux au centre. Je leur chanta la chanson Butterfly un peu charmeur. Je déposa la feuille à mes côtés, ne voulant pas la replié et la remettre dans mes poches.

J'essayais d'établir un contact visuel avec chacun d'entre eux. Chacun d'entre eux qui avait probablement attendu près de 4 ou 5 heures debout à l'intérieur, et encore plus longtemps dehors. Je leur souria et ils me souriaient en retour.

Et puis je le remarqua.

Il était difficile à reconnaître. Avec ses grandes lunettes, ses cheveux blonds (perruque?). Mais il ne pouvait pas me berner. Je savais très bien qui était devant moi, première rangée.

_Seung Hyun._

Il me regardait, un léger sourire en coin.

Je pris rapidement la lettre dans mes mains, toujours en chantant, puis la plia et la mit dans mon pantalon arrière. J'essaya de ne pas établir de contact avec lui, mes joues rougissantes.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans la foule, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu être backstage où Vips? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

La chanson continua, les filles devant moi chantait les paroles plus fort que moi. Je maudit intérieurement Seung Hyun d'être là. Je devais quand même remercier mes fans. Et il était parmi eux.

Je descendis de la scène, toujours en chantant. Je serra la main de quelques filles plus jolies les unes que les autres.

Puis, je dus malgré moi passer devant Seung Hyun. Il me regarda, un sourire toujours en coin. Je voulu l'ignorer, ne pas lui serrer la main, mais sa main rencontra la mienne malgré moi. Mon coeur cessa de stopper un moment.  
Il me tira vers lui, me forçant à lui faire une accolade. Je déglutis, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

Il en profita pour me parler rapidement.

- _Jiyong, t'as lu mon message?_  
_- Non._  
_- Je t'ai vu avec pourtant?_

Mes gardes du corps me tirèrent de ma fâcheuse position. Je regarda Seung Hyun, m'excusant presque de devoir continuer mon spectacle.

Je remonta sur scène ou je termina avec une nouvelle fois Crayon. Les gens étaient excités et électriques. Mon coeur se remplit de bonheur, ou du moins le stress disparu. Je sorti finalement de scène, le président me remerciant d'avoir donné un aussi bon concert.

J'attrapa rapidement une serviette près de moi pour m'essuyer le visage qui ruisselait de sueur.

Je pris finalement la lettre de ma poche.

" _Je sais à quel point ça peut être difficile, parce que j'ai le même problème depuis un moment. J'aime Daesung profondément depuis quelques années déjà. Mais nous n'avons plus de flamme entre nous. Nous passons le plus clair de notre temps à se chamaillé et j'ai trouvé cette flamme chez quelqu'un d'autre._"

Je me mordus la lèvre, impatient. Seung Hyun aimait donc quelqu'un d'autre? J'avais vraiment aucune chance avec lui...

Quelques techniciens vinrent me saluer et me féliciter. Je les remercia rapidement, recommençant ma lecture.

" _Il y a quelques mois, j'ai commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour une personne près de moi. Au début, je n'étais pas vraiment certain de ce que je ressentais. J'avais de la difficulé à gérer mes sentiments, et j'avais surtout réalisé que je n'en avais plus autant pour Daesung._"

Pourquoi il me raconte tout ça? Je soupira, marchant lentement vers la loge. Quelques personnes me félicita de nouveau, je leur souria.

" D_epuis quelques mois déjà, je me sens un peu étrange lorsque je le vois. Ayant peur de me faire rejeter par lui, surtout parce que je ne croyais pas qu'il était intéressé par les hommes, j'ai décidé d'oublier ces sentiments. De faire taire ces petits papillons._"

Je me gratta la nuque. Ouais et alors? Pourquoi tu me racontes toutes ces histoires?

Je m'assis sur mon siège dans ma loge, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

" _Je ne crois pas qu'il ne s'est jamais rendu compte de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Je ne crois pas qu'il sait que j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui, malgré que je sois encore en couple avec Daesung. Jiyong, après avoir réfléchi à ma situation, j'ai décidé que le mieux était d'agir. Je ne peux pas survivre si longtemps dans un couple qui ne fonctionne pas. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'avouer mes sentiments à cet homme. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider?_"

Je regarda la feuille, qui se terminait ainsi. Je la tourna et la retourna, rien d'autre.

Seung Hyun voulait que je l'aide à dire à l'homme qu'il aimait ses sentiments? Non mais il est pas bien...

Je ferma mes yeux, frustrés. Je lança la feuille sur le bureau près de moi.


	8. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8

* * *

-_ Jiyong.._

Je soupira. C'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour venir me voir. J'avais des sentiments étranges qui bouillaient en moi. De la rage, de l'envie, de la jalousie.

La personne avança un peu dans ma loge, puis referma la porte. Je soupira une nouvelle fois, puis je décida d'ouvrir mes yeux qui me brûlaient.

Seung Hyun était entré doucement dans la pièce, ayant enlevé sa perruque mais gardé ses lunettes noires. Il me souriait toujours, un peu nargueur.

- _Hey Jiyong._

Je referma mes yeux, ne voulant pas affronter Seung Hyun. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'avait dit ces mots dans la lettre? Il voulait tourner le fer dans la plaie?

- _T'as lu ma lettre?_

Je leva mes yeux vers lui, l'air un peu meurtrier.

Il paru surpris, puis ricana un peu.

- _Hey, calme toi._  
_- Pourquoi tu me demandes de t'aider à dire à un autre homme que tu l'aimes? Surtout si tu me dis que tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dis hier?_

Il baissa ses yeux un moment, puis me regarda, l'air un peu gêné.

- _Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'aide. Et comme toi tu... Enfin, t'as été capable de dire à la personne que tu aimes tes sentiments, je me disais que tu aurais sûrement des conseils. J'ai pas de tact et j'ai peur de dire tout ce que je pense croche..._

Je le regarda, amèrement.

- _T'es sérieux là?_  
_- Oui._

Je me pris la tête. Mes yeux me brûlaient de plus en plus, je craignais que des larmes apparaissent bientôt.

- _Seung Hyun, t'es pitoyable. C'est pas assez que d'avoir à me rappeler que j'ai été assez stupide pour t'avouer des sentiments dont j'ai honte, en plus tu veux que je t'aide à trouer un autre copain?_

La rage monta en moi rapidement, ainsi que mes larmes.

Seung hyun paru surpris de ma réaction, se rapprochant de moi doucement. Il fini par déposer ses mains sur mes épaules, me fixant.

- _Hey... Calme toi... Je te demande ton avis parce que j'ai jamais... vraiment fait les premiers pas. Je ne sais pas comment dire à quelqu'un... que je l'aime._

Je senti une larme couler malgré moi, je l'essuya rapidement, espérant que Seung Hyun ne l'ait pas vu.

- _Je sais pas... Tu le dis c'est tout. Laisse moi tranquille._  
_- Jiyong, écoutes moi._

J'essaya de me déprendre de lui, mais il maintenu ses bras sur mes épaules malgré moi. Plusieurs larmes se formèrent et coulèrent sur mes joues à nouveau.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me disait tout ça ce soir? Alors que j'étais encore faible de lui avoir avoué mes sentiments la soirée d'avant? Pourquoi ce soir? Pour gâcher ma frénésie de concert?

- _Non! Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'un autre homme que tu aimes. Je... Je suis plus capable je-_

Ses lèvres coupèrent rapidement mes paroles.

Chaudes, pulpeuses, elles se déposèrent sur les miennes. Mes yeux, toujours grand ouvert, n'en croyait pas le spectacle. Lentement, je les referma, essayant d'accepter la situation, d'accepter que Seung Hyun était en train de m'embrasser.

Et que son baiser goûtait les fraises.

Il se détacha lentement de moi, j'ouvris mes yeux, incrédule.

Devant moi, Seung Hyun regardait le sol, le visage rouge feu. Il enleva ses mains de sur mes épaules, se grattant maintenant la nuque. Il ricana de gêne.

- _Je... Je..._

Il semblait avoir perdu l'habileté à parler. Tout ce que Seung Hyun faisait, c'était fixé le sol en souriant bêtement.

Il fini par croiser mon regard.

- _Je t'aime Jiyong._

Je le fixa, incrédule. Mon souffle fini par réapparaître, celui qui semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner depuis un bon moment déjà.

- _Q-quoi?_

Seung Hyun déposa sa main sur sa nuque, l'air ultra gêné. Il ferma ses yeux un instant, l'air de réfléchir.

- _Jiyong... Comment est-ce que je peux te le dire correctement?_  
_- Me... Me dire quoi?_  
_- Que je t'aime._

Mes yeux s'agrandirent une nouvelle fois. J'avais donc bien compris. Seung Hyun venait de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait. Les papillons dans mon ventre s'en donnait à coeur joie, me fracassant l'estomac.

J'avais la sensation d'être sur un nuage, de ne plus sentir mes pieds sur le sol. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était Seung Hyun, un peu gêné, et ce goût de fraise qui était toujours présent sur mes lèvres.

Je m'approcha de lui lentement, nos visages à quelques centimètres. Je le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une approbation. Il ferma ses yeux doucement.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je fini par déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres aux fraises. Un immense frisson me parcouru le corps. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, et je me surpris à mettre les miennes autour de son cou.

Après plusieurs minutes à s'échanger des baisers, qui parurent être que quelques secondes, Seung Hyun me regarda un moment, l'air sérieux.

- _Jiyong, quand t'es parti hier, tu m'as pas laissé le temps de te parler... de te répondre. J'avais déjà beaucoup trop bu.. Je savais plus quoi penser... Fais moi plus jamais ça._

Je suis souria, me mordillant la lèvre un instant.

- _Je suis désolé.. J'avais peur de ta réaction. Et de la mienne aussi... Je suis pas totalement encore ouvert à l'idée de dire aux gens que j'aime un homme... J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te demande d'attendre de dire quoi que ce soit._

Je baissa les yeux un peu honteusement. L'idée d'expliquer à ma famille mes choix, ainsi qu'à mes amis me tourmentait encore plus que l'idée de dévoiler mes sentiments à Seung Hyun.

Je senti sa main me relever le visage. Il semblait rayonner de joie.

- _Je serai prêt lorsque tu le seras. De toute façon, je dois encore gérer Daseung. Je sais toujours pas quoi faire._

L'idée de ne pas pouvoir avoir Seung Hyun me frappa soudainement. Et si jamais il décidait de rester avec Daesung? Il était un homme séduisant et très affectueux après tout, je le comprendrais très bien. Rapidement, mon estime descendu, ainsi que ma joie de vivre. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais acquis si rapidement que Seung Hyun était... à moi?

Il sembla remarquer mon changement de tempérament, puisqu'il m'enlaça doucement. Il m'embrassa ensuite sur le nez.

- _T'inquiètes pas Jiyong. Je vais régler le problème dès que je le pourrai._  
_- Mais Daesung... ça va lui fendre le coeur... Je veux pas que tu fasses ça pour moi._

Je baissa les yeux, tristement.

Encore une fois, il remonta mon visage vers lui. Il avait une expression sérieuse.

-_ Jiyong, je t'ai dis hier que je voulais déjà cesser de voir Daesung. C'est pas à cause de toi. Arrête de croire que tu ne me mérites pas. C'est moi qui n'est pas à ta hauteur. Pendant des mois j'ai eu des problèmes avec moi-même, où je me demandais pourquoi j'osais même penser que je pourrais avoir ton affection. Chaque fois que tu m'invitais à faire des trucs, j'avais des crampes de stress, mais j'essayais toujours de profiter de ces moments au maximum. Je savais que je n'allais jamais pouvoir être à tes côtés pour vrai. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressé par moi, ni par aucun autre homme d'ailleurs. Ça me fendait le coeur chaque fois que tu devais partir de nos rencontres... Tu semblais toujours partir au moment ou je ne savais plus quoi dire. Dès qu'il y avait un silence, tu disparaissais à la vitesse de la lumière... J'ai cherché tellement de sujet de discussion ou de prétexte pour te garder près de moi.. T'as pas idée._

Je regardais ses lèvres me faire ces révélations que je ne pouvais croire. Alors que moi, je voulais disparaître parce que je ne voulais pas faire mauvaise impression à TOP, lui essayais de me garder plus longtemps.

Je me mis une nouvelle fois sur la pointe des pieds, déposant rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je me retira ensuite, prenant une bouteille d'eau sur mon bureau, puis je la bus rapidement.

Seung Hyun me souria, l'air rêveur.

**TOC TOC TOC**

J'échangea un regard un peu effrayé avec Seung Hyun. Et si cette personne n'avait pas frappé et entré quelques instants plus tôt?

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et la tête de Taeyang se faufila entre la porte et le mur. Il me souria, un eu gêné.

- _Hey Hyung, désolé de te déranger... Je me demandais simplement si tu sortais avec nous après à la soirée où si tu rentrais à la maison?_

Seung Hyun le salua amicalement, et Taeyang lui repondit également.

J'échangea un regard avec mon nouvel amoureux, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Est-ce que je devais rester avec lui ce soir? Où sortir en boite avec, également lui, mais beaucoup d'autre personnes?

Seung Hyun me souria, semblant me dire d'y aller.

- _Ouais... Je dois simplement me laver et me changer à la maison, on se rejoint là-bas?_

Taeyang approuva et disparu rapidement, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Seung Hyun me regarda un moment, puis déposa sa main sur la poignée, près à partir.

- _Je... Je vais te laisser pour ce soir je crois._

Je pris son poignet, un mélange de peur et de frustration s'emparant en moi.

- _Hyung... Pourquoi tu viens pas avec moi? J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.._

Il retourna son visage vers moi, une expression que je ne comprenais pas vraiment.

- _Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de mélanger alcool et nous deux ensemble... Après ce qu'on vient de faire.. J'ai peur de vouloir te faire des avances quand j'aurai pris un verre de trop devant tout le monde._

Je lui fis une moue triste, sur quoi il ricana un moment.

- _C'est pas juste quand tu fais des faces comme ça.. J'peux pas résister._

J'augmenta ma moue, me rendant pratiquement les yeux mouillés.

- _ASHH... Okay. Je viens. Mais je ne boirai pas._

Je lui afficha mon plus beau sourire et l'embrassa rapidement sur le nez. Il ricana une nouvelle fois.


	9. Chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9

* * *

Seung Hyun m'accompagna jusqu'à mon appartement, où il m'attendu patiemment pendant que je me douchais et me changeait.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, j'apparu devant lui, des vêtements ultra chic au corps et les cheveux en mohawk. Seung Hyun me lança un regard impressionné, s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça.

- _T'as mis le paquet à ce que je vois._

Je lui souria. J'avais effectivement peut-être améliorer mon style pour ce soir. J'avais mis mon meilleur parfum, pris un bon moment pour peigner mes cheveux du mieux que je le pouvais et j'avais mis les fringues qui, je crois, m'avantageaient.  
J'étais heureux que Seung Hyun s'en soit rendu compte.

- _C'est à cause de moi ?_

Mes joues rougirent un peu. Je me départi de lui, allant chercher ma veste et mes clefs.

- _Rêve toujours._

Il ricana, sachant très bien qu'il avait raison.

L'after party se déroulait dans un bar branché et surtout fermés au public. Les gens à l'intérieur était que mes amis, des membres de YG entertainment ainsi que d'autres personnes que j'aimais bien côtoyé. L'atmosphère était sympathique et électrique.

Pratiquement toujours en compagnie de Seung Hyun, je prenais quelques verres et je parlais à des amis, très heureux de ma soirée.

Seung Hyun tenu sa promesse de ne pas boire d'alcool, par contre moi j'ai peut-être oublié de compter le nombre de consommation que j'avais pris.

Après mon Xième verre, Seung Hyun me chuchota à l'oreille de faire attention à ce que je faisais. Je le regarda, un peu offusqué. J'avais rien fait de si grave, seulement être près de lui. Est-ce que les gens se rendait compte que j'étais attiré par lui? Probablement pas... Il se faisait des idées.

Je lui lança une grimace, un peu frustré contre lui. Je me dirigea vers le bar une nouvelle fois, cette fois seul, sans la présence de l'homme que je convoitais.

Je demanda au Barman une vodka jus d'orange et puis j'attendais quelques minutes, impatient. Je regarda à ma droite, découvrant Park Bom à mes côtés. Je lui souria un peu bêtement, trop heureux de ma soirée.

- _Noona!_

Elle se retourna vers moi, l'air un peu gêné, mais heureuse de me voir.

- _Oppa! Ça va bien? Tu sembles... particulièrement saoul._  
_- Nah..._

Le barman me donna enfin mon breuvage, je le paya et le remercia un peu trop fortement. Je me retourna vers Bom, qui me regardait drôlement.

- _Hey Noona, tu veux boire avec moi?_

Elle me souria, leva son verre et le frappa contre le mien.

Elle prit une petite gorgé, j'en pris une immense.

J'aimais l'effet de l'alcool. Ça m'aidait à oublier tous les problèmes et à voir la vie d'un meilleur angle.

- _Hey.. Noona._

Je me rapprocha de Bom, plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle me regarda, intrigué et amusée.

_- Oui Jiyong?_  
_- Tu crois que ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas de relation toi?_

Elle me regarda, un peu étonnée.

- _Quoi?_

Je lui fis la moue, un peu tristement.

- _Ça fait 3 ans que je tourne après la même personne... 3 ans que je n'ai pas d'affection... J'suis rendu rouillé.. Je sais plus comment faire._

Elle ricana fortement, puis m'embrassa sur la joue.

- _Jiyong, ça s'oublie pas des trucs du genre. Et puis tu sais je... Je pourrais peut-être t'aider si tu-_

Un bras apparu entre nos têtes. Je regarda lentement jusqu'à qui remontait ce bras.

Seung Hyun.

- _Hyung!_  
_- Oppa..._

Seung Hyun nous regarda un peu intrigué, puis je relâcha l'épaule de Bom. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu nous déranger? J'étais bien avec elle.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Seung Hyun?_

Il me regarda, presque offusqué. J'échangea un regard avec Bom, ne comprenant pas la situation sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Seung Hyun s'empara de ma main et me tira avec lui jusqu'à une table libre, sans que personne puisse comprendre notre discussion. Seung Hyun me fixa un moment. Puis je bus une nouvelle gorgé de ma boisson. Il soupira.

- _Quoi? J'ai pas le droit de boire? Je fête mon spectacle, come-on!_

Il se prit la tête un moment, regardant à droite et à gauche avant de me parler très silencieusement.

- _Jiyong, tu te vois pas aller. T'es tellement saoul, t'as pas idée. Avant de partir chercher ton verre que tu as dans les mains, t'en avais encore un à moitié pleins sur la table.. Pourquoi t'es parti?_  
_- 'Sais pas._  
_- Si je vous arrêtais pas toi et Bom, je crois qu'elle t'aurais sauté dessus. Faut faire attention avec elle, surtout quand c'est si évident qu'elle à un oeil sur toi._

Je regarda Seung Hyun, étonné. J'essaya de jeter un coup d'oeil vers Bom, mais Seung Hyun m'en empêcha.

-_ Noona à un oeil sur moi?_  
_- Jiyong, t'es aveugle ou quoi?_  
_- Mais... Mais c'est Bommie.._  
_- C'est une femme. Qui te trouve de son goût. Et comme moi je viens de te dire que je t'aimais, je te tiens loin d'elle._  
_- Tu m'aimes pour vrai?_

Il se prit la tête une nouvelle fois, puis regard encore une fois autour de nous. Personne ne semblait écouter.

-_ Jiyong, pourquoi t'as autant bu? T'es stupide... Oui je t'aime. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas du genre à le dire très souvent non plus... Alors j'espère que tu l'as bien enregistré dans ta petite tête._

Il déposa un doigt sur mon front, me tappant légèrement en même temps. Je grimaça.

-_ Hey... arrête ça._

Il s'exécuta, ricanant un peu gêné.

Je m'approcha doucement de lui, le fixant dans les yeux. Je mordis un instant ma lèvre, rêvant à ce que j'aimais faire avec lui ce soir.

L'idée était plaisante, mais aussi effrayante. Je n'avais jamais rien expérimenté avec un homme et je n'étais pas totalement certain d'être chaud à l'idée non plus.

Par contre, l'idée d'être avec Seung Hyun, seul, à s'embrasser m'excitait peut-être un peu trop.

Je voulu déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, mais il me repoussa, gêné et un peu frustré.

Je soupira, mécontent qu'il me repousse.

-_ Hyung... Laisse moi faire.._

Je déposa ma main sur sa cuisse, la flattant de mon pouce. Il me regarda, encore plus offusqué, retirant ma main à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il se releva ensuite, venant me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-_ Je le savais que c'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici ce soir. T'as peut-être rien à perdre toi à montrer tes avances devant tout le monde, mais moi je suis encore officiellement avec Daesung. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne de cette manière._

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, sans me laisser le temps de le rattraper. Je bouda un moment seul dans mon coin, mécontent de la situation.

Bom apparu de nulle part, prenant la place que Seung Hyun occupait un instant au paravent. Elle fixa son verre un moment, puis me regarda intensément.

_- Oppa. Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te rende un peu plus heureux?_


	10. Chapitre 10

CHAPITRE 10 : L'espoir

* * *

** avertissement** : Le langage de ce chapitre est un quelque peu cru. Si vous êtes des âmes sensibles, arrêter de lire tout simplement... Que faites-vous à lire ma fic Mature? ;) C'est qu'une petite partie, il en aura beaucoup plus, un peu plus tard :)

* * *

Je releva un sourcil, puis je finis mon verre, le lançant pratiquement sur la table. Pourquoi est-ce que Seung Hyun m'avait abandonné?

- _Pourquoi pas..._

Je soupira, ne sachant trop à quoi m'attendre. Bom se releva de son siège et m'attrapa la main. Elle me tira jusqu'au toilette, où elle barra ensuite la porte. Je la regarda étonné de son attitude si fonceuse, mais surtout j'étais un peu craignant de ce qui s'en venait.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de relation, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Lorsqu'une femme nous emmène dans un endroit privé, surtout pour vous faire plaisir, c'est évident qu'il y aura des sensations intéressantes.

Comme de défaite, elle s'approcha de moi, m'embrassant sauvagement, laissant glisser ses mains sur mon corps. Plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru, ma respiration devenu haletante, mon corps ultra excité et ma virilité frottait maladroitement mes pantalons. Entre deux baisers langoureux, je gémis bruyamment lorsque ses doigts atterrirent sur mon entre-jambe.

Sans échanger de mot, elle m'enleva avec force mes pantalons et mes sous vêtements, observant tous mes mouvements avec attention.

Je cracha une nouvelle fois à l'extase lorsqu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur mon gland, mes mains crispés sur ce que je pouvais tenir.

Elle sembla être heureuse de ma réaction, s'en donnant à coeur joie dans sa fellation qui me faisait voir des étoiles.

Je ferma mes yeux, m'imaginant Seung Hyun près de moi. Je me mordus la lèvre fortement pour ne pas crier son nom, saoul, mais tout de même conscient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'explosa finalement au fond de la gorge de Bommie, qui lècha jusqu'à la dernière goutte ma semence. Mes muscles étaient endoloris, meurtrie de la situation.

Je remonta rapidement mes pantalons, puis embrassa Boomie pour la remercier. Elle sembla vouloir prolonger le baiser, mais je la poussa un peu, voulant reprendre mon souffle.

- _Oppa... Est-ce que tu as apprécié?_

Je soupira, finalement conscient de ce qui venait de se passer. Mon corps se sentait soudainement plus libre, plus léger. Par contre un autre poids se déposa sur ma conscience; celui d'avoir eu des relations avec quelqu'un d'autre que Seung Hyun.

- _Merci Noona..._

Elle voulu m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais je l'esquiva, la prenant plutôt dans mes bras. Elle me repoussa, un peu offusqué.

- _Oppa! Pourquoi tu refuses mes baisers?_  
_- Je... Je suis désolé Noona, je n'ai pas pensé..._

Je me frappa un instant la tête, me trouvant idiot. Seung Hyun venait de me dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi. Évidemment qu'elle voudrait avoir plus que simplement me donner du plaisir. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé avant?

- _Noona, je ne partage pas ces sentiments..._

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, frustrée.

- _Et tu m'as laissée faire?_  
_- Je croyais que tu voulais simplement être gentille... je-_  
_- Jiyong!_

Elle me frappa durement la mâchoire du dos de sa main, je resta là, à la regarder partir de la pièce, marchant plus fortement qu'un éléphant. Elle était visiblement frustrée, visiblement offusquée.

Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire?

Je referma la porte, m'observant un moment dans le miroir. La marque que Bom venait de m'infliger avait teinté le côté droit de mon visage. Sans aucun doute, j'allais avoir une marque demain.

Après quelques minutes à réfléchir sur ma situation, je décida de sortir de ma cachette et d'affronter les gens.

Bom semblait avoir disparu, elle était probablement partie, frustrée contre moi. Après tout c'était peut-être mieux ainsi? Quelques personnes me saluèrent, je les salua en retour.

Je reconnu finalement Taeyang au loin. Je m'approcha de lui en titubant un peu mollement, déposant mes bras derrière son cou, la tête déposée sur son dos. Je soupira doucement, ayant trouvé quelqu'un de sympathique qui allait m'accepter.

Taeyang fut par contre surpris de mon affection soudaine et me décolla de sur lui. Il me regarda un peu gêné.

- _Jiyong-Hyung, T'as trop bu où quoi?_  
_- Hmm..._  
_- Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire, t'as pas l'air à si bien aller..._

Ma vision panoramique devenait de plus en plus flou, de moins en moins cohérente. Je me pris la tête, essayant de comprendre ce qu'était le sol, ce qu'était le plafond. Taeyang s'approcha de moi, déposant ses mains sur mes avant-bras pour avoir mon attention. Ma tête bougeait sans même que je ne m'en rende compte.

- _Hyung... Est-ce que tu veux que je t'amènes à la maion?_  
_- Hmmm..._

Ma bouche était pâteuse, molle. J'avais de la difficulté à bouger mes lèvres et ma langue. J'avais peut-être trop bu après tout.

Je ferma les yeux, voulant dormir et aller un peu mieux. Taeyang m'attrapa dans ses bras, effrayé que je tombe au sol. Il salua rapidement les gens avec qui il était et se dirigea avec moi vers la sortie.

- _T'es capable de marcher un peu?_  
_- Hmm... Nonnn..._

Mes pieds étaient lourds et ne semblaient pas vouloir coopérer. Taeyang se baissa un peu et me fit signe de monter sur son dos.

- _Piggy ride?_  
_- Piggy ride._

Je souria tel un enfant. La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'avait porté sur son dos, je devais avoir 5 ou 6 ans. Je déposa mes mains autour de son cou et il me releva comme si je pesais rien. Ma tête sur son dos, je lui souria.

-_ Merci Hyung d'être là pour moi._  
_- Ça me fait plaisir Ji._

Il commença à marcher doucement vers mon appartement. Heureusement que j'avais un ami comme lui à mes côtés. Quelqu'un qui m'écoutait et avec qui on se comprenait.

- _Hyung... J'ai fait une gaffe._  
_- Hm?_  
_- J'ai... J'ai gaffé avec Boomie._  
_- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?_

Je ricana un moment, ne sachant trop quoi dire. J'étais atrocement gêné de la situation, mais en même temps, ça faisait très mâle non? Avoir eu une félation d'une fille pour son simple plaisir, c'était dur-à-cuir non?

- _Jiyong, qu'est-ce que tu as fais?_  
_- Elle m'a... assouvri? Y'a aucun moyen de dire ça sans être vulgaire._

Taeyang s'arrêta un moment, puis me replaça sur son dos. Il recommença à marcher vers ma demeure.

- _Bommie t'as sucé?_

Je ricana un peu.

- _Jiyong-hyung! Elle à un oeil sur toi depuis que t'es plus avec ton ancienne copine._  
_- Bon toi aussi tu t'en étais rendu compte? Je suis le seul à jamais avoir vu qu'elle était intéressée._  
_- T'es trop aveugle..._

Il cessa de parler un moment, puis recommença.

- _Mais c'est une bonne chose non? Je veux dire, tu peux bien être en couple avec Bom. Ça sonne bien non GBOM?_

Je soupira, fermant mes yeux.

- _Hyung, j'aime pas Bommie. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre._  
_- Quoi?_

Taeyang me déposa finalement par terre. Je tituba un moment, manquant de près de tomber par terre, puis je me redressa. Il me regardait toujours choqué.

- _Quoi quoi? Oui je sais, c'est pas gentil ce que j'ai fais._

Je commença à marcher tranquillement, de manière plutôt maladroite.

Il me rattrapa rapidement, voulant continuer la discussion.

Je voyais mon immeuble au bout de la rue, bientôt j'allais pouvoir dormir tranquillement dans mon lit douillet avec Gaho pour me consoler de ma vie.

- _Non, c'est pas Bom qui me surprend. Tu... T'aime quelqu'un? C'est qui? Dis moi! Je la connais? Elle est mignonne?_

Je le regarda en souriant. S'il savait. Est-ce que Taeyang supporterait de savoir qu'un troisième membre de BigBang était aux hommes? Est-ce qu'il supporterait de savoir que son meilleur ami d'enfance était attiré par Seung Hyun?

- _En temps et lieu peut-être._  
_- Ji! J'suis ton meilleur ami. J'ai le droit d'être le premier à le savoir non?_

Je ricana un moment, puis je cessa de parler.

Cette discussion devenait un peu trop dangereuse pour moi.


	11. Chapitre 11

CHAPITRE 11

* * *

Heureusement, mes pieds arrivèrent devant mon entrée en quelques minutes et Taeyang me salua, retournant chez lui.

Je déposa ma clef dans ma serrure un peu maladroitement et j'essaya de la faire tourner, mais rien ne se passait.

- _Uh?_

Je recommença, mais toujours aucune réaction de la poignée. Manquant tomber, je déposa une de mes mains sur ma porte, qui s'ouvrit à ma grande surprise sans résistance. Je repris ma clef, ne me posant plus trop de question. Je referma la porte derrière moi, puis la verrouilla.

Gaho marcha très lentement vers moi, puis s'assis à mes pieds. J'enlevai mes chaussures et je le flatta un long moment avant de décider d'aller boire un verre d'eau et de me brosser les dents.

J'apporta Gaho avec moi dans mon lit, le déposant à l'endroit où était Seung Hyun la nuit passé.  
Je passa la nuit à l'enlacer doucement, rêvant à l'homme qui me faisait tourner la tête.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla sans Gaho, qui avait du se réveiller avant moi. Je me frotta le visage, soudainement conscient du mal de tête qui m'attaquait. Je marcha tel un zombie vers la pharmacie, où je pris quelques médicaments.

Je m'écrasa finalement sur le sofa, maudissant ma vie.

Mon téléphone vibra sur la table. Je le regarda un moment, puis j'étira ma main pour l'attraper.

Le nom de Seung Hyun était inscrit sur l'afficheur. Je répondis.

- _Allo._  
_- Allo Ji, Dis... tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui?_

Je me frotta le visage, puis je bailla doucement en essayant de réfléchir.

- _Non.. je.. Je crois que j'ai la journée de libre. Pourquoi?_  
_- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi?_  
_- ... Où?_  
_- Surprise. Seulement, j'aimerais que tu prépares ton maillot et des serviettes._  
_- Hm? C'est mystérieux._

Je l'entendis rire avec sa voix si grave à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-_ Dis, t'as pas fait trop de connerie hier quand je suis parti?_  
_-..._  
_- Jiyong! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?_  
_- R-rien... J'ai des blancs de mémoire un peu..._

Je me rappelais très bien ce que j'avais fait avec Bom. Je ne voulais simplement pas lui en faire part.

-_ Donc... J'arrive bientôt. Prépares-toi._  
_- D'accord. À bientôt Hyung!_  
_- À bientôt Ji._

Je regarda le téléphone un moment, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Je déposa le téléphone sur la table près de moi et je contempla le plafond un moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me surpris à me relever d'un coup, accourant à la salle de bain. Je me lava tranquillement, en faisant attention à nettoyer et à resplendir de partout. En sortant de la douche, je mis une nouvelle fois mon parfum préféré et je m'habilla de fringue plutôt normal; un t-shirt noir moulant et des shorts rouges. Je me mis une casquette sur la tête, mécontent de mes cheveux en bataille.

Je me souria mollement en me regardant dans le miroir, essayant de me trouver un air charmeur. Je fini par soupirer, encore en lendemain de veille.

Je fini rapidement un sac avec un maillot et une serviette, comme Seung Hyun m'avait demandé. Est-ce qu'on allait à la piscine? À la plage?

Je ricana un peu à l'idée d'aller dans un endroit public avec Seung Hyun en maillot de bain. Il ne voulait jamais montrer son torse au public. Seul ses amis proches y avaient droit. Et je dois avouer que j'aimais bien la vue.

Je déposa mon sac près de mon entrée, puis je pris mes effets personnels qui traînaient sur la table. Mes clefs, mon portefeuille...

Je remarqua quelque chose qui ne devait être présent.

Un trousseau de clef que je ne connaissais pas. Je le pris tranquillement du bout des doigts, intrigués. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était sur ma table d'entrée? À qui c'était?

Trois clefs seulement sur le trousseau, ainsi qu'un petit personnage. Je le regarda un moment, toujours sans comprendre.

Est-ce que j'étais parti avec les clefs de quelqu'un hier?

J'entendis un bruit sourd dans ma chambre d'ami.

Je resta sur place un moment, effrayé.

Qui était chez moi?

Je me dirigea lentement sur le bout des pieds vers a pièce, dont la porte était entre-ouverte. J'entendais des bruits sourds dans la pièce.

Je déposa une de mes mains sur la porte, la poussant doucement.

Derrière la porte se tenait la femme que je souhaitais le moins voir présentement. Celle qui était la cause de mon ecchymose sur ma joue. Park Bom se tenait devant moi, l'air aussi troublé que je l'étais.

- _Noona, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi?_  
_- C'est à toi de me le dire! Qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi Jiyong?_

Elle semblait apeurée, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi elle était présente.

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

Je me mordus la lèvre, frustré que quelqu'un arrive au même moment.

- _Je dois aller répondre... Ramasse tes choses entre-temps._

Elle se prit la tête un moment, semblant avoir mal au crâne. Les effets de l'alcool l'avait aussi frappé.

Je marcha rapidement vers la porte, puis ouvrit la porte. Seung Hyun se trouvait derrière, souriant.

- _Bon matin Ji!_

Il s'approcha pour m'embrasser, mais je le repoussa. Il me regarda un peu choqué, mais je lui fis signe de la tête de regarder vers sa droite.

Bom marchait, l'air amochée, se tenant la tête, vers la porte où se tenait Seung Hyun.

Il échangea un regard avec moi d'incompréhension.

Elle se souvenu soudainement où était ses clefs, alla les chercher et parti de chez moi sans dire un mot, toujours la même sur le crâne, gêné et fatiguée.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, je vis Seung Hyun serrer des dents. Son sourire avait disparu. Bien évidemment, ça devait paraître étrange comme scénario.

- _Donc, si je comprends bien, quand je suis parti, t'as invité Bom à couché chez toi c'est ça?_

Je soupira. Il referma la porte derrière lui pour ne pas déranger les voisins.

-_ Seung hyun... C'est pas ce que tu penses..._  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez toi si t'as pas couché avec elle?_

Je soupira sachant très bien que je n'allais pas gagner ce combat. Puisque même si je n'avais pas couché avec elle cette nuit, j'avais quand même eu quelque chose hier soir.

- _Asssh...Regarde, j'ai de la difficulté à être en couple.. Ça fait trop longtemps.. Je m'excuse d'accord?_

Il me regarda, offusqué, la bouche grande ouverte.

- _T'as vraiment couché avec Bom?_  
_- Non..._

Il releva ses sourcils, ne comprenant plus rien.

- _Hyung, j'ai pas couché avec Bommie. C'est elle qui.. m'a rendu un service._

Ses sourcils se relevèrent, encore plus surpris.

- _Et tu l'as laissé faire?_  
_- Bah tu sais, c'est plutôt dur à dire non une fois qu'elle commence..._

Il paru blessé, il serra ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

- _Ji, on est même pas encore ensemble et déjà tu fais ça? Comment est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse confiance? J'ai pas envie d'avoir à me tourmenter à savoir si tu es avec une autre à chaque fois que je te laisse tout seul... Au moins avec Daesung, je suis certain qu'il est fidèle. Ji, je croyais pas que tu étais comme ça... Ça me répugne vraiment, cette nouvelle personnalité de toi._

Il se retourna vers la porte, déposant sa main sur la poignée.

Je senti les papillons dans mon ventre vouloir déchirer mon estomac, me criant de faire quelque chose. Je resta là, à ne pas bouger, regardant Seung Hyun disparaître lentement de ma vue.

La porte se referma et je resta toujours là, à ne rien dire, à ne rien faire. Je fini par m'asseoir par terre, me prenant la tête, me trouvant idiot. Est-ce que je venais vraiment de perdre Seung Hyun?

Alors qu'on ne se fréquentait même pas encore?


	12. Chapitre 12

CHAPITRE 14

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, où je pratiqua mes chorégraphies dans mon studio comme un fou. Essayant d'oublier mes problèmes et mes histoires d'amour et d'échec. Je ne croisa pas Seung Hyun, et il ne me contacta pas. Chaque fois, j'allais me coucher exténué de ma journée, de mon travail, qui semblait toujours incomplet.

Comble de malheur, j'attrapa finalement un rhume qui me mettait à terre. Pratiquement plus aucune énergie, je continuais tout de même à m'entraîner, poussant mon corps à bout.

Le samedi suivant, je donna mon deuxième concert dans la capitale, énormément grippé et malade. Mon spectacle fut acceptable, mais le président, le staff et moi-même savons très bien qu'il était minable. Oui, les fans étaient heureux.

Mais moi, ça m'anéantissais de voir à quel point j'avais mal exécuté mes chorégraphies et mes chansons.

Une fois de spectacle terminé, je me dirigea vers ma loge, où je ferma la porte et je m'installa sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, essayant de retenir mes larmes de rage contre moi.

Tout venait de s'écrouler si vite autour de moi. Tout ça parce que j'avais dit à Seung Hyun comment je me sentais... et parce que j'avais été assez stupide pour profiter des sentiments de Bom.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais je ne répondis pas, restant dans ma position. La porte s'ouvrit malgré mes résistances, puis se referma. Je senti une main se déposer sur mon épaule. Je releva ma tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et je senti mes larmes vouloir couler encore plus.

Avec sa douzaine de roses, son sourire charmeur, ses yeux rêveurs, Daesung était là, devant moi, essayant de me remonter le moral. Alors que moi j'avais essayé de lui prendre son copain. Alors que je ne l'avais pas féliciter pour son spectacle au Japon, ni même remercier pour ses encouragements, il était là devant moi, beaucoup trop sympathique.

-_ Hyung... soit pas comme ça..._

Il déposa ses fleurs sur mon bureau, puis me pris dans ses bras. Quelques larmes finirent par trouver un chemin sur mon visage.

- _Hyung, qu'est-ce que tu as? C'est sûrement pas les petites erreurs que tu as fait au spectacle qui te rendent comme ça. Je te connais beaucoup trop bien pour savoir que ça te détruit pas à ce point-là._  
_- Dae... Je m'excuse..._

Il me serra encore plus fort, j'essaya de ravaler mes larmes qui coulaient malgré moi.

- _Hyung, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je serai toujours là près de toi. Vous avez tous des mines affreuses ces temps-ci... Vous vous ennuyez de moi à ce point-là?_

Je ricana à la dernière phrase de Daesung, reprenant un peu plus le contrôle de mes émotions. Il se détacha de moi, mais garda tout de même ma main dans la sienne et s'assis près de moi.

- _Qui d'autre à une mine affreuse?_  
_- Tous! Je te le dis. Y'a toi évidemment, mais tu sembles être le pire... Bommie, Seung Hyun... même Taeyang agis étrangement depuis que je suis revenu du Japon._

Mon coeur me fit atrocement mal, me demandant si Bom et Seung Hyun se sentait ainsi à cause de moi. J'étais vraiment pitoyable.

- _Hyung, dis moi ce que tu as..._

Je soupira. Comment est-ce que je pouvais expliquer à Daesung sans le blessé? Tout ce qui m'affectait le troublerait.

- _Dae... T'es revenu quand du Japon?_

Il me souria un peu tristement, comprenant que je ne voulais pas partager mes émotions.

- _Je suis revenu hier. C'était vraiment super! J'espère que tu viendras me voir lorsque tu auras le temps. J'ai encore quelques spectacles les semaines prochaines, tu crois pouvoir te libéré?_

Je me gratta la nuque.

- _Je sais pas... Je vais essayer __du mieux que je peux._

_- Tu pourrais venir avec Seung Hyun! Je suis certain que tu aurais du plaisir!_

Je le fixa un moment, craignant soudainement que Seung Hyun ait parlé de nous deux à Daesung.

Il se mit à ricaner, son plus beau sourire au visage. Je soupira mentalement.

- _Merci Dae... d'être là pour moi. J'apprécie énormément... Mais... Sérieusement, je ne mérite pas toute l'affection et l'attention que tu me portes._

Il paru un peu offusqué.

- _Uh? Pourquoi tu dis ça? Je tiens à toi et je t'aime énormément. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne mériterais pas ça? T'as toujours été super gentil avec moi... T'es un peu mon idole Hyung..._

Je me pris la tête, le coeur sur le point de flancher. Mes yeux se mettaient une nouvelle fois à brûler, j'essaya de combattre et envie du mieux que je le pouvais.

- _Dae... Pourquoi t'es pas avec Seung Hyun?_

Il regarda derrière lui, amusé.

- _Oh, il est seulement dans le corridor derrière la porte. Il ne voulait pas venir avec moi, je sais pas pourquoi. Comme je t'ai dit, il est particulièrement étrange ces jours-ci._

Je baissa les yeux.

Seung Hyun ne voulait pas me voir, ni me parler.

Daesung me serra un peu la main, me cherchant du regard.

- _Hyung, ne le prend pas ainsi. C'est pas ta faute s'il agit comme ça... Ne le prend pas personnel, d'accord?_

Je soupira.

Je senti une larme couler de mon oeil droit, que j'essuya rapidement. Je me releva doucement de mon siège, relâchant la main de Daesung.

- _Dae... Je te remercie pour tes fleurs. C'est vraiment gentil.._

Je fuyais le regarde de Daesung. Je ne voulais pas qu'il remarqua à quel point mes yeux étaient rouges et humides. À quel point j'étais sur le point de laisser couler d'autre larmes.

- _Hyung..._  
_- J'aimerais être seul un moment... Je... S'il te plait Dae..._

Daesung resta devant moi un moment, puis se rapprocha de moi, relevant mon visage d'une de ses mains. Il sentait ma tristesse, mon désarroi. Si seulement il savait pourquoi je me sentais ainsi, peut-être comprendrait-il pourquoi c'est une situation gênante et étrange?

- _Hyung... Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as brisé le coeur?_

Je baissa automatiquement mon regard, lui confirmant malgré moi la réponse.

Il soupira, puis me le lança un regard plein de compassion.

- _Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un... Est-ce que tu veux venir manger avec nous ce soir? Ça te changerais les idées..._  
_- N-Non... merci Dae._  
_- Allez, c'est le moins que je peux faire... Je n'accepterai pas un non._

Je baissa mon regard, sentant la honte s'emparer de moi.

- _Dae, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, vraiment._  
_- Hyung, tu manges avec moi et Seung Hyun ce soir. Un point c'est tout._  
_- Je suis pas certain que Seung Hyun veulent de ma présence.  
_-_ Il veut la présence de personne de toute façon. Ça changera rien que tu sois la où pas.  
_

Il me prit la main, me tirant rapidement vers la sortie. Je marcha derrière lui, la tête baissé, sachant trop bien que j'allais devoir confronter Seung Hyun l'autre côté de la porte.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux et pratiquement tout le monde était déjà parti. Seul, dans le couloir, Seung Hyun était assis par terre, regardant son cellulaire attentivement.

Lorsqu'il nous entendu sortir, il se releva pour aller à la rencontre de Daesung et me remarqua. Il cessa de marcher, me fixant étrangement.

Je fixais toujours le sol, voulant disparaître.

- _J'ai invité Jiyong à manger avec nous ce soir._

Seung Hyun releva ses sourcils, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- J_e sais que tu veux pas, c'est évident. T'as même de la misère à être avec moi depuis que je suis revenu du Japon. Mais Jiyong ne va pas bien. Et je veux m'occuper de lui. Je me fou de ce que tu penses, il vient, un point c'est tout._

Je crois que dans toute ma vie, il n'y avait pas un moment où j'aimerais plus disparaître.

- _Jiyong ne va pas bien? Et moi alors? Moi non plus je ne vais pas bien. Et je ne veux pas le voir chez moi._

Daesung me regarda un moment, l'air désolé. Il me relâcha la main, puis tira Seung Hyun dans un coin pour que je ne puisse pas entendre. Malheureusement pour moi, j'entendais encore tout très bien. Je me cacha le visage, honteux, voulant déguerpir à la course.

- _Seung Hyun, Jiyong à une peine d'amour. Je peux pas le laisser comme ça. Soit compréhensif. Je te jure que je m'occupe de toi ce soir après..._

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui m'obligeait à rester ici ? À les attendre?

- _Comment ça, Jiyong à une peine d'amour?_

La porte était plutôt proche quand j'y pense.

- _Je sais pas.. C'est lui qui vient de me le dire. Il avait de la difficulté à ne pas pleurer... Ça me fendait le coeur de le voir._

Je me retourna vers la sortie, marchant lentement vers celle-ci, qui était à l'opposé d'où les deux autres étaient. J'essaya de me faire petit et silencieux. Je les entendais toujours marmonner sur moi et mes amours. Daesung n'avait vraiment pas aucune idée de ce qu'il disait à Seung Hyun. Et lui, semblait dérangé d'apprendre ma situation.

Quelques pas seulement avant d'être rendu à la sortie. Je n'entendais plus ni l'un ni l'autre parlé. Mais ça ne m'importait peu. J'étais près de mon but. Près de pouvoir retourner chez moi, tranquille, à me morfondre.

- _HEY!_

Je figea, la main sur la poignée, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je l'entendis faire des immenses pas avec ses longues jambes, puis il me retourna fortement.

Seung Hyun paraissait offusqué, presque frustré. Il avait les sourcils arqués et se mis à parler très bruyamment.

- _T'es sérieux là? Tu oses dire que tu as le coeur brisé?_

Daesung arriva derrière lui, voulant le calmer. Il me regarda, s'excusant pratiquement de l'agissement de son copain.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Seung Hyun continua à jurer contre moi.

- _T'oses te morfondre sur ton sors? T'as une idée de ce que j'ai enduré la dernière semaine?_

Il me frappa durement le crane en me pointant avec son doigt. Daesung essaya de l'en empêcher mais ne réussit pas. Je figea, ne pouvant plus bouger.

- _Seung Hyun, calme toi..._ Marmonna Daesung

- _Me calmer? Pourquoi je me calmerais?_

Il se mit à ricaner amèrement, puis recula loin de nous deux.

- _Jiyong, pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir? Hein? Pourquoi t'es pas venu t'excuser?_

Sa voix se mis à trembler, puis à se couper. Est-ce qu'il pleurait?

- _Je t'ai attendu Ji... J'étais sur que tu viendrais me voir. Toute la semaine je t'ai attendu. Comment tu penses que je me sens, moi?_

Daesung me regarda, intrigué.

- _De quoi il parle?_

Ignorant malgré moi Daesung, je répondis à Seung Hyun.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que je serais venu te voir? T'as été plutôt clair sur ce que tu voulais et ce que tu ne voulais pas._

Seung Hyun maudit contre moi. Daesung nous regarda, un peu affolé.

- _De quoi parlez-vous? Je... Je ne comprends rien._

Je lança un regard triste à Daesung et je sorti finalement de l'aréna.

Le vent froid me frappa soudainement au visage. Les mains dans les poches, j'essaya de marcher rapidement vers ma demeure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je referma la porte de mon appartement derrière moi. L'appartement était silencieux, presque triste. Je chercha Gaho du regard, qui normalement venait toujours se coller sur moi dès que j'arrivais.

Je le trouva finalement, couché en boule sur le plancher sur un chandail à manche longue. Je pris Gaho dans mes bras, qui se mit à bailler au même moment.

- _Gaho... Est-ce que tu veux venir faire une promenade avec moi? J'ai besoin de réfléchir.. Et puis sur quoi t'étais couché?_

Je le redéposa par terre. Il semblait excité et avoir compris que j'allais sortir avec lui, puisqu'il accouru vers la porte en sautillant.

Je pris le chandail sur lequel il était couché un instant plus tôt, ne le reconnaissant pas.

- _Uh?_

En le relevant, le parfum émanant du chandail me sauta au visage.

Seung Hyun.

Toujours le chandail dans les mains, je lança un regard vers Gaho, presque boudeur.

- _Hey, pourquoi tu te mets à t'attacher à lui tout d'un coup? Tu l'as jamais aimé... Maintenant que moi je ne peux plus être en sa compagnie, il te manque?_

Je jeta le chandail sur mon lit, pris la laisse de Gaho, lui mis autour du cou et j'ouvris la porte et sorti.

Je couru une bonne heure avec Gaho qui était toujours aussi excité. Parfois il voulait arrêter pour sentir des trucs, j'en profitais pour reprendre mon souffle. Je ne croisa personne, surement vu l'heure très avancé de la soirée. Je fini par rentrer chez moi vers 2 ou 3 heures du matin. Gaho était exténué.

Dès que je referma la porte de mon appartement, il accouru vers la chambre.

- _Déjà fatigué?_

Je marcha doucement vers mon sofa, ouvrant la télévision. Je regarda les nouvelles pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je me lasse.

Je marcha mollement jusqu'à ma chambre.

Je reconnu une masse sur mon lit, assis, la tête baissé.

Je sursauta, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi est-ce que je laissais toujours ma porte dévérouillé? N'importe qui pouvait entrer chez moi... Je me maudit intérieurement.

J'ouvris finalement la lumière.

Je reconnu Seung Hyun, la tête baissée. Gaho était sur ses cuisses.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi?_

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de flatter le dos de mon chien. La rage monta en moi.

- _Seung hyun, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi? Sérieux? Pourquoi t'es avec mon chien? Pourquoi t'es dans le noir comme ça?_

Il releva son visage vers moi, me laissant découvrir ses yeux vitreux, rouges. Ses joues ruisselantes de larmes.

**- **_Ji... Moi et Dae, c'est terminé. _


	13. Chapitre 13 - Mature

CHAPITRE 13 - L'ENVIE (Mature)

* * *

- _Je savais pas où aller... Je suis désolé... Je... Je peux partir si tu ne veux pas me voir..._

Je le regarda un moment, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

D'une part, je voulais qu'il part. Je voulais être seul et ne pas avoir à le consoler. D'un autre côté, même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, j'aimais toujours Seung Hyun. Je voulais toujours être près de lui. Et s'il n'était plus avec Daesung et qu'il était venu me voir moi, probablement que lui aussi, non?

Je m'approcha lentement de lui, puis je m'assis à ses côtés. J'ai toujours été particulièrement minable pour consoler les gens autour de moi. Je fini par déposé ma main sur son dos, essayant de ne pas croiser son regard plein de tristesse.

-_ C'est pas ce que tu voulais?_

Je me maudis la seconde où la phrase sorti de ma bouche. J'entendis Seung Hyun sangloter.

-_ Ji...Je suis pas sans coeur non plus... Ça me fait de la peine de ne plus avoir Dae à mes côtés... Quand tu es parti tantôt... Daesung à fini par comprendre... Mon agissement m'a trahi.. Il a compris que c'était moi qui t'avais brisé le coeur...Il est parti frustré, me disant que nous deux c'était fini et qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir... Je sais plus quoi faire Ji..._

Je fixa Gaho qui lichait doucement la main de Seung Hyun. J'avais aucune idée comment faire pour apaisé la peine de l'homme à mes côtés. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé dire? Ou même faire? Je me sentais inutile, étrangement placé...

Seung Hyun s'essuya les yeux, soudainement conscient qu'il me rendait mal à l'aise.

-_ Désolé Ji... Je... Je vais aller dormir ailleurs._

Il déposa Gaho par terre et se releva, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Gaho lui trottait derrière les pieds joyeusement, croyant probablement à une autre randonnée.

Seung Hyun déposa sa main sur la poignée.

Est-ce que j'allais encore une fois le laisser partir ainsi?

Le laisser me passer entre les doigts encore une fois?

Rapidement, je me releva de mon lit, accourant vers Seung Hyun. Je déposa ma main sur la sienne, le forçant à lâcher la poignée.

-_ Reste... Reste ici ce soir._

Je n'osais pas le regardé, craignant un peu sa réaction.

Il déposa finalement ses bras autour de ma tête, mettant son nez dans mon cou.

Son parfum me remplis les narines, tandis que je sentais sa respiration chaude me chatouiller l'épaule.

Après un moment à ne savoir quoi faire, je mis mes mains autour de ses hanches, l'enlaçant doucement.

- Ji...  
- Hm?  
- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir? Pas... littéralement... Mais dans le même lit. Je veux pas dormir tout seul..

Je ferma mes yeux un moment, cherchant mon courage pour ne pas sauter de joie.

Les fois où j'avais espéré ce moment, osé croire que ce serait possible.

-_ Oui Hyung._

Il se décolla de moi. Je remarqua qu'il avait toujours les yeux bouffis, mais son visage était maintenant sec. Il avait une mine atroce, l'air fatigué.

- _Tu veux y aller bientôt? Moi personnellement, j'étais sur le point d'aller dormir lorsque je t'ai vu dans mon lit. Je dormirai volontier._  
_- Je... Je sais pas si je serai capable de dormir... Mais je veux aller me coucher. J'ai besoin d'essayer d'oublier un peu mes tracas._

Un poid me tomba sur la conscience. Ce n'était pas le moment de vouloir entreprendre une affection avec lui. Il était encore instable émotivement de sa séparation avec Daesung. Lorsqu'il ira mieux, j'y penserai.

Je preta une brosse à dent neuve à Seung Hyun pour qu'il se brosse les dents en même temps que moi et je lui prêta un pyjama. Il me regarda un peu étonné.

- _Un pyjama?_  
_- Bah... J'me disais que t'étais peut-être pas à l'aise de-_

À mon étonnement, Seung Hyun enleva ses pantalons et son chandail devant moi, restant qu'en caleçon. Je failli perdre connaissance devant la vue qui m'était donné. Il se cacha rapidement sous mes couvertures. Il me fallu un moment pour reprendre conscience de mon corps.

J'entendis Seung Hyun rigoler derrière moi.

Je ferma la lumière, puis j'enleva rapidement également mon chandail et mes pantalons. En moins de deux, j'étais sous les couvertures, ultra gêné de ma position.

- _Merci Ji._

J'avais fait exprès de laisser une bonne distance entre nos deux corps pour ne pas créer de malaise. Couché sur dos, je gardais les yeux ouverts, pas encore habitué à la noirceur. Je sentais le parfum de Seung Hyun se rapprocher doucement de moi.

Je fis un sursaut lorsque sa main se déposa sur mon torse, et je faillis faire une crise cardiaque lorsque je senti son souffle sur mon côté de visage.

Et il resta ainsi sans bouger.

Tous mes muscles étaient tendus, attentif à chaque mouvement de son corps. Après plusieurs minutes, je fini par me calmer, acceptant la proximité de Seung Hyun.

- _Ji... Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir cette semaine?_

Sa voix était pratiquement un murmure.

- _Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir.._  
_- Je m'excuse... C'est pas ce que je voulais... J'ai vraiment de la difficulté à exprimer mes sentiments... J'étais déçu... très déçu de toi et Bommie..._

Je soupira.

- _Je suis toujours déçu... Mais je ne veux pas pour autant arrêter de te voir. J'ai développé beaucoup trop de sentiments pour toi.._

Son doigt commença à dessiner sur mon torse. Je souria timidement.

- _Je ne veux pas me passer de toi. J'ai passé une semaine atroce._  
_- Désolé Hyung._  
_- ..Tu peux me câliner un peu?_

Je le regarda, un peu surpris de sa demande.

Mes yeux s'étaient acclimater à l'absence de lumière. Je discernais maintenant le visage de Seung Hyun, qui me regardait également, l'air piteux.

Je déposa mon bras sous sa tête. Il se rapprocha de moi, collant finalement sa tête sur mon torse. Mon bras l'enlaça doucement.

Je resta ainsi, sans bouger, à le regarder s'endormir. Lorsque je senti sa respiration se calmer et qu'il semblait être endormi, je ferma finalement les yeux.

J'ouvris mes yeux en sursaut. Ça devait déjà faire quelques heures que je dormais, puisque je pouvais apercevoir le soleil à travers les rideaux de ma fenêtre. Presque immédiatement, je jeta un coup d'oeil vers Seung Hyun pour être sur que je ne rêvais pas.

Il était bien toujours avec moi, dans mon lit.

Au courant de la nuit, nous avons bougé énormément ( je suis un vrai vers qui gigotte ). L'homme à mes côtés était maintenant sur son dos, pratiquement aucune couverture sur son dos. Mes yeux scrutèrent son torse qui était beaucoup trop visible pour ne pas me faire d'effet.

Je me mordus doucement les lèvres, l'observant respirer. Ses muscles se contractaient et se décontractaient, dessinant parfaitement ses muscles et ses os.

Seung Hyun n'était pas l'homme le plus musclé au monde, mais il avait un torse qui me faisait rêver. Le genre de torse sans graisse, mais sans trop de muscle. Juste le nécessaire.

Je baissa mon regard, continuant à observer toutes les lignes fines de son corps.

Les poils entre son nombril et ses sous-vêtements, aussi noir que ses sourcils, la démarcation de ses hanches.

Je soupira malgré moi, essayant d'oublier la masse qui se formait rapidement dans mes propres sous-vêtement.

La couverture était monté jusqu'à moitié de ses boxers, me laissant la chance d'observer la bosse qui était visible entre ses jambes.

Je senti Seung Hyun bouger à mes côtés, immédiatement je referma mes yeux, ayant peur qu'il ait remarqué que je l'observais.

Je l'entendis gémir doucement, puis il se rapprocha de moi. Lorsque je ne le senti plus bouger, je réouvris mes yeux.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres de moi, dormant toujours aussi profondément. J'observa son visage, ses cheveux qui n'était pas coiffé mais qui le rendait si mignon. Ses épais sourcils, si bien dessiné. Ses yeux fermés avec de si longs cils. Ces lèvres pulpeuses qui me rendait fou. La ligne de sa machoire qui le rendait si viril, ainsi que son cou, où j'aimerais tant m'y engouffrer.

Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage de Seung Hyun , ce qui me fit frissonner de peur.

- _T'as fini de m'observer?_

Sa voix grave résonna un moment dans mon cerveau avant que j'en comprenne le sens.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, me fixant, toujours amusé.

- _Uh..._

Il déposa une main sur un des côtés de ma hanche et me força à me retourner vers lui. sur le côté. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres seulement. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux.

Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les miennes, me goûtant doucement, me laissant encore une fois cette impression de fraises. Mes joues se tintèrent de rose, gêné par la situation, je ferma les yeux.

Seung Hyun faisait danser ses doigts sur mon dos, rapprochant un peu plus son corps du mien. Je recula instinctivement un peu, ayant peur qu'il remarqua où qu'il sente la montagne qui s'était formé dans mes sous-vêtements.

Lentement, il approfondit son baiser, embrassant avec un peu plus de vigueur. Il prit quelques pauses, ou chaque fois il cessa le baiser pour me regarder attentivement dans les yeux. Il souriait chaque fois, heureux, et recommençait à m'embrasser.

Après quelques minutes à s'échanger notre salive, Seung Hyun se releva de sa position et s'installa au dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa de nouveau gentiment, puis se fraya doucement un chemin jusqu'à mon cou, puis mon oreille, qui s'amusa à mordiller un peu. Ses baisers me faisaient perdre la carte, je n'étais plus certain de ce que je faisais, ni comment je le faisais.

Tout ce qui importait, c'était sa présence, sa proximité.

J'osa déposer mes mains autour de son cou, caressant ses cheveux et son cou.

Seung Hyun continua son chemin, embrassant chaque parcelle de mon cou, puis de mon trapèze. Il descendu ensuite tranquillement jusqu'à mon nombril. Il releva son visage vers moi, m'observant.

La température interne de mon corps était rendu atrocement haute, je sentais que j'étais rouge, rouge de passion et d'envie. Mon entre-jambe me faisait mal tellement il nécessitait de l'attention. J'étais également atrocement gêné de la situation face à Seung Hyun. Je n'avais jamais rien fait avec un homme. Oui ses baisers étaient très excitants, mais est-ce que je pourrais faire .. plus?

Seung Hyun me regardait toujours, se mordillant la lèvre. Il se mit à m'embrasser de nouveau, remontant de mon nombril jusqu'à mon visage, où il m'embrassa amoureusement, doucement, tendrement.

- _Ji..._

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, essayant de cacher mon envie de vouloir lui sauter dessus. Je vouloir de l'attention, d'être assouvis.

- _Hm?_

Il me fixa du regard, puis s'installa à mes côtés, très près de moi. Je soupira intérieurement. Je m'inquiétais de moi, mais peut-être que Seung Hyun n'était pas intéressé à explorer. Je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir espéré si tôt, d'avoir cru qu-

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, ma bouche laissa cracher un léger gémissement lorsque je sentis la main de Seung Hyun frôler mon entre-jambe.

Je sentais les pulsations à travers ma verge, au même rythme que mon coeur alarmé, qui me rendait fou.

Je lança un regard vers l'homme à mes côtés, qui me souriait bêtement.

Il redéposa sa main sur ma bosse, je me mordus brutalement la lèvre, essayant de garder mes sens. Seung Hyun observait tous mes mouvements, intrigués par chaque réaction.

Il me caressa un moment, puis se releva et se repositionna au dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa plus fortement, et redescendu plutôt rapidement vers mon nombril. Il s'amusa à m'embrasser sur les jambes et autour de mon entre-jambe pour me faire perdre la carte complètement. J'avais envie de l'implorer, de le supplier de faire quelque chose.

Tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'était de gémir atrocement, me maudissant chaque fois de me montrer si facile à Seung Hyun.

Il fini par enlever mes sous-vêtements, ce qui me fit soupirer. La sensation d'être exhibé, nu devant l'homme que je rêvais d'avoir à mes côtés étaient particulièrement étrange. Je me sentais dénudés, fragile devant lui.

Ma verge quant à elle était érigée fièrement, de tout son long. Seung Hyun la contempla un moment, puis me fixa, un sourire en coin. Je me mordus la lèvre, sentant qu'il allait être difficile de survivre longtemps à cette excitation.

Je senti ses lèvres chaudes embrasser la base de mon gland. Un frisson me parcouru le dos. Lentement, il se mis à découvrir ma virilité, léchant doucement chaque parti, humidifiant chaque petit recoin.

Les mains crispées, voulant en avoir plus, je fini par me mordre si fort que je me fis mal à la lèvre. Une goutte de sang roula dans ma bouche.  
Je soupira, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

- _Hyung..._

Ma voix était tremblante, presque suppliante.

Seung Hyun m'observa un moment, tout aussi amusé.

- _Oui Ji?_

Il continua à m'embrasser le gland, me fixant dans les yeux.

La vue me rendait fou, cette image précise, Seung Hyun, torse nu, qui s'occupait de moi ainsi?

Je ferma mes yeux, laissant sortir un gémir plus fort, plus demandant.

- _Hyung... _

Seung Hyun entendis mes prières, englobant ma verge dans sa bouche.

Commençant lentement, il fini par pomper plus rapidement, à une cadence qui me rendait fou.

Il déposa ensuite l'une de ses mains sur mes testicules, les massant doucement.

Ma respiration était rendu haletante, j'avais de la difficulté à gérer mes respiration entre mes gémissements.

J'osa l'observer me faire une fellation. Au même moment où mes yeux se portèrent sur lui, ses yeux rivés sur les miens, sa bouche chaude et humide sur ma verge, je senti une chaleur immense me monté au corps.

- _Hyung... Je viens..._

Je l'observa, pensant qu'il allait se retirer. À ma surprise, et également à ma satisfaction personnelle, il continua à pomper de plus en plus rapidement, fortement, jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la tête.

Dans un cri de jouissance ultime, ma semence se déversa dans sa bouche. Un immense frisson me parcouru le corps, des spasmes encore présent de mon extase récente.

Seung Hyun se lècha ses lèvres, avide de mon liquide sémantique. Il remonta doucement vers moi, déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je fus surpris et un peu rétissant à l'idée de goûter aux lèvres de Seung Hyun qui venait à peine de me vider, mais son goût de fraise était prédominant et ne goûtait en rien quelque chose d'autre. J'approfondis le baiser, à bout de souffle.

Il se déposa à mes côtés, m'observant en souriant.

Je ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

En les réouvrant, je remarqua que Seung Hyun était toujours à mes côtés, dans ses boxers noirs moulants beaucoup trop serré autour de sa virilité.

Est-ce que je devais lui rendre la pareille?

Est-ce que je serais capable?

Il sembla remarquer mon doute, puisqu'il m'enlaça et m'embrassa amoureusement.

- _Ji, t'as rien à faire en retour. Prend le simplement comme un cadeau._

Je le fixa, essayant de voir s'il était sérieux ou non. Il fini par me sourire, déposant l'une de ses mains sur mon côté de visage et me caresser la peau.

- _Hyung..._

Ma voix était redevenu un peu plus normale, plus affirmé, mais quand même près d'un chuchotement.

-_ Hm?_  
_- Je t'aime._

Il me regarda, un immense sourire apparu sur son visage. Je remarqua également que ses joues se tintèrent de rosé.

- _Je suis content d'être avec toi, Ji._


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14 : L'ESPOIR

* * *

Le reste de la nuit passa rapidement. Je me réveilla le premier, observant Seung Hyun à mes côtés encore endormi. Je me leva tranquillement du lit, le laissant dormir à sa guise.

Je mis un bas de pantalon puis je marcha sur la point des pieds jusqu'à ma cuisine.  
J'ai pas les meilleurs talents culinaires au monde, mais je sais faire des déjeuners simple. L'idée de pouvoir séduire l'homme dans mon lit avec de la nourriture me paraissait une bonne idée.

Je mis quelques tranches de jambon à cuire ainsi que des oeufs sur une poêle. Attentif à la nourriture je ne remarqua pas Seung Hyun qui apparu derrière moi. Il se rapprocha de mon dos, déposant ses mains sur mon ventre et sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sursauta un peu, il m'embrassa doucement la joue.

- _Bon matin_

Je souria, portant mon attention à la nourriture pour ne pas la brûler.

- _Bon matin Hyung._

Il colla un peu plus son ventre sur mon dos, me laissant sentir sa virilité matinale. Mes joues se tintèrent un peu, gêné d'une si grande proximité avec lui. Je l'entendis soupirer dans mon cou.

- _T'es vraiment mieux que je m'imaginais..._

Je leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- _hm?_

_- T'es mieux que ce que je pensais... Tu me fais à manger... Mmmmmhh!_

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la joue, caressant mon ventre de ses deux mains. Je sentais toujours son entre-jambe sur moi, ce qui me dérangeait un peu. Les souvenirs de la soirée passée me revenait en tête et je craignais l'idée d'en vouloir plus. Ou que Seung Hyun m'en demande plus.

- _Seung Hyun..._

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, susurrant un "_ hm ?_ "

- _Tu peux aller t'habiller? Tu me rend un peu mal à l'aise._

Je n'osais pas le confronter visuellement, fixant mon regard sur les oeufs.

Je l'entendis soupirer un peu, puis il marcha jusqu'à ma chambre. Il revenu quelques minutes plus tard, habiller avec ses vêtements de la nuit passé.

- _Mieux?_

Je lui souris un peu tristement. Je savais bien que je venais de le décevoir.

- _Merci Seung Hyun._

Je monta finalement les assiettes, donnant une plus grosse portion à mon invité qu'à moi. Je déposa les assiettes sur ma table et Seung Hyun s'y installa. Il me souria, heureux.

- _Merci Ji. Ça semble délicieux._

Je lui souria, puis pris dévora pratiquement mon assiette.

La matinée se déroulait sympathiquement, nous échangeons des discussions anodines, joyeuses. Seung Hyun était absolument mignon en ma présence. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment avec moi, près de moi alors que j'avais rêvé à ce moment aussi longtemps.

3 ans à espérer, à croire que ce ne serait jamais possible.

Son téléphone sonna finalement. Il l'observa un moment, puis me regarda. D'un coup, il revenu sérieux, presque triste. Il répondit au téléphone, parlant doucement, presque muettement pour que je n'entend pas. Je compris rapidement à qui il parlait, par l'attitude et l'expression changeante de Seung Hyun.

Je fis mine d'écouter la télévision silencieusement, tendent tout de même l'oreille à sa conversation. J'entendais seulement Seung Hyun parler, mais je me doutais que Daesung devait être triste à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- _Hey... Non... Je sais... Je m'excuse..._

L'homme devant moi me lança un regard que j'essaya d'ignorer. Je voulais lui donner son espace, lui faire croire que je ne m'intéressais pas à sa conversation.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Il déposa sa main sur son visage, l'air sérieux.

_- Non... Dae... Oui, j'ai dormi chez GD..._

J'entendis Daesung crier à travers le téléphone, Seung Hyun décolla son cellulaire de son oreille un moment, puis le replaça.

- _Dae...C'est toi qui m'as dit... hier..._

Seung Hyun me regarda une nouvelle fois. Il se releva, se déplaçant un peu plus loin de la pièce, essayant de parler moins fort, afin que je n'entend pas. Je fut un peu blessé de son déplacement, qu'il ne veulent pas partager cette conversation avec moi. Mais bien évidemment, je comprennais.

Je le vis croiser ses bras, baissant la tête. La conversation semblait être difficile.

- _Non... Dae... Je ne sais pas si je t'aime encore... Non... Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée de venir te voir... Je...Je sais pas._

Je le sentais devenir plus fragile, plus près de ses émotions. Après tout, il avait partager plusieurs années de sa vie avec Daesung. Il était probablement sa première relation masculine. Ils avaient une certaine liaison spécial. J'éprouvais une certaine jalousie de ne pas être celui qui avait le droit à ce privilège.

- _Dae... arrête... Pourquoi tu m'as dis ça alors hier? Pourquoi tu m'as crié que c'était fini nous deux, si c'était pour vouloir revenir sur tes paroles le lendemain?_

Mon coeur se resserra.

- _Non... Je... je sais pas Dae..._

J'entendis sa voix se casser. Il renifla ensuite.

- _Je sais... Moi aussi... Oui... Je sais pas d'accord? Je vais y réfléchir..._

Mon coeur se mit à battre à double vitesse. Est-ce que Daesung voulait vraiment revenir avec Seung Hyun? Est-ce que lui aussi le souhaitait? Est-ce que cette nuit ne voulait rien dire aux yeux de Seung Hyun? Peut-être était-il déçu que je ne lui ai rien donné en échange de ses faveurs? Je le regarda furtivement, un peu inquiet. Je sentais le stress monter peu à peu en moi.

- _Je vais venir plus tard, d'accord? ... Hm... Oui. Moi aussi Dae... Bye._

Il ferma son téléphone, soupira et vint me rejoindre sur mon sofa. Je le regarda un moment, découvrant que ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Il fixa le sol un peu gêné.

- _Désolé... Dae veut que j'aille le voir tout à l'heure._

_- Hm..._

J'essayais d'être calme avec la situation, mais j'avais énormément de difficulté. Je me mis à bouger ma jambe, tappant du pied sous le stress.

Et si je perdais encore une fois Seung Hyun? Maintenant qu'il savait à quoi je ressemblais normalement, peut-être qu'il était déçu? Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était mieux avec Daesung que moi.

- _Ji... ça va?_

J'essaya de lui sourire naturellement, mais je senti que mon expression sonnait faux. Il me regarda, un peu inquiet.

- _Ji, je ne veux pas être avec Daesung, tu te rappelles? Ne stresse pas pour rien. J'y vais simplement pour lui expliquer un peu mieux la situation. Il mérite plus que de simplement disparaître. Il est une grande partie de ma vie après tout._

Je me mordis la lèvre, encore stressé.

- _Hyung..._

Il s'essuya les yeux, s'efforçant à redevenir normal, il soupira puis me regarda fixement.

- _Oui Ji?_

La question qui me brûlait les lèvres, qui me tordait les entrailles, c'était de savoir ce que j'étais pour lui. Nous n'étions probablement pas un couple. Pas après si peu de temps, même si je le voudrais. Mais... Moi, qu'est-ce que j'étais pour lui? Un bref moment de tendresse? Un début de relation? ... Un passe-temps?

Je me mordu une nouvelle fois, ne trouvant pas la force de lui demander.

- _Rien..._

Il releva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas mon agissement..

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as?_

- _Rien hyung._

Je lui sourie du mieux que je pouvais pour lui prouver, il sembla me croire.

Vers midi, il regarda sa montre et s'excusa. Il m'expliqua qu'il devait aller voir Daesung pour lui parler. Il me rassura une nouvelle fois, essayant de me faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas revenir avec lui.

Il m'embrassa doucement, puis je referma la porte derrière lui.

Malgré moi, mon coeur était serré, je combattais plusieurs émotions négatives en même temps. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il revienne pour souper, ce qui ne fût pas le cas. Après avoir manger une simple sandwich, je mis la laisse à Gaho et décida d'aller me promener avec lui.

Je jeta un coup d'oeil à mon cellulaire quelque fois, me demandant si j'allais avoir des nouvelles de Seung Hyun.

Je fini par m'asseoir sur un banc de parc, Gaho à mes côtés. Je tapa lentement un message texto.

**_" Est-ce que tout va bien ? "_**

Je regarda le message un moment, me demandant si c'était une bonne idée où non de lui envoyer. J'appuya finalement sur le bouton, puis je lança un regard à mon chien.

Il me fixa un moment, puis jappa gentiment.

-_ Gaho... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Seung Hyun?_

Il tourna sa tête, puis bailla.

Je lui souris.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente et de repos, je rangea mon cellulaire dans mes poches et recommença à courir avec Gaho. Sur le chemin du retour, je passa près de la maison que Daesung et Seung Hyun partageait. Je me demanda si c'était une bonne idée où une très mauvaise idée de passé devant.

Après quelques minutes à y réfléchir, je décida d'y passer, mais de ne pas m'attarder devant la maison... Simplement voir si Seung Hyun s'y trouvait encore.

Mon coeur battait déjà la chamade en raison de ma course à pied, il s'accéléra encore plus lorsque je vis la maison du coin de l'oeil. L'idée que Daesung me voit me sauta finalement aux yeux. Il n'allait probablement pas aimer me voir près de chez eux...

Je décida de courir un peu plus vite, afin de passer moins de temps devant la maison.

Les lumières étaient fermés, personne ne semblait être à l'intérieur. Je soupira, continuant ma course vers ma demeure. Je remarqua que quelqu'un était assis devant ma porte. Je continua à courir tranquillement avec Gaho.

Seung Hyun devait être venu me voir et comme j'avais verrouillé ma porte pour une fois, il devait m'attendre dehors. Je souris, tout de même heureux de savoir qu'il était revenu me voir.

En arrivant un peu plus près, je remarqua que la personne n'était pas celui que je croyais. Sa grandeur était différente, ses cheveux étaient différent... même son aura l'était.

- _Hey..._

Il se releva en me voyant arriver.

Gaho lui sauta dessus, le léchant amicalement. Mon chien l'avait toujours adoré. Après tout, qui ne l'aimait pas ? Son coeur tendre et sa joie rayonnante transparaissait normalement à travers lui. Présentement, ses yeux vides me regardaient, rouges de tristesse.

- _Ji._

Il m'observa un moment, puis baissa la tête.

- _Je sais pour toi et Seung Hyun._

* * *

**Désolé pour le temps mort depuis le dernier update! J'ai eu énormément de truc à faire et une année scolaire à terminé. Étant donné que j'avais déjà écrit le reste de la fic, je peux vous en montrer un peu plus!**

Donnez moi vos commentaires, n'importe quel petit mot me fait plaisir!


End file.
